Secrets Dévoilés
by Chl007
Summary: À peine une semaine après son arrivée sur Gaïa, Carolina devient une Turk. Commence donc pour elle une longue formation... Mais au cours de son apprentissage, elle fera une découverte surprenante la concernant, qui pourrait bien venir chambouler sa vie une fois de plus. Et découvrira-t-elle enfin ce don étrange que Vincent a perçu chez elle ? (suite de "Une Nouvelle Vie")
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée, si vous avez repris l'école, le travail, etc. :-)

Pour ma part, c'est le mois de septembre... et comme je vous l'avais promis, je reviens aujourd'hui avec la suite des aventures de notre chère Carolina. Voici donc sans plus attendre le tome 2 que je vous avait promis fin juin/début juillet, intitulé : "Secrets Dévoilés" ! :-D

J'espère que ces nouvelles aventures et ces nouveaux rebondissements pour notre chère Caro vous plairont tout autant que le premier tome, et que vous serez une fois de plus nombreux et nombreuses à lire cette fanfic ! Et à l'apprécier, bien entendu ! ;-)

S'il y a certaines choses qui vous déplaisent, n'hésitez surtout pas à le faire remarquer dans une de vos reviews ! (qui, je l'espère, seront nombreuse ^^) Si c'est possible et si ça ne nuit pas au bon déroulement de l'histoire, j'essaierai de modifier la chose en question. Il faut savoir que cette histoire est déjà écrite totalement depuis quelques semaines déjà... mais comme je suis une grande sadique, je ne posterai les chapitres qu'un par un (oui, je suis méchante ^^). Vous en aurez sans doute deux si je dois m'absenter pendant un bout de temps.

Sur ce, mon petit blabla de rentrée étant fini, je vous laisse encore deux-trois remarques ainsi qu'un résumé du tome 1 (parce que ça fait longtemps et que vous le valez bien^^) et vous pourrez ensuite commencer votre lecture ! Merci beaucoup d'avance à tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivront cette fanfiction ! En vous espérant de plus en plus nombreux à suivre les péripéties de notre chère Carolina ! Bisous à tous. ;-)

* * *

><p> ! \ Je ne publierai plus qu'UN CHAPITRE PAR SEMAINE, généralement le vendredi soir. J'essaierai e vous prévenir si pour une raison X ou Y je ne peux pas poster le prochain chapitre, mais... je vous promets rien... ^^ / ! \

* * *

><p>Les personnages de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai aucun droit sur eux.<p>

Les personnages de Carolina et Jenifel Harner, au contraire, m'appartiennent pleinement !

Ceci est une oeuvre de fiction écrite pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs/lectrices.

Sur ce... bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé du tome 1 : "Une Nouvelle Vie" :<strong> _Carolina Harner est une adolescente comme les autres qui vient de perdre sa mère. Quelques jours après ce drame, la jeune fille se retrouve dans un monde qu'elle connaît bien : Gaïa, l'univers de son jeu vidéo préféré, Final Fantasy VII. Vincent la sauve d'un groupe de monstre et la ramène au Septième Ciel, blessée. Peu à peu, Carolina retrouve ses forces et fait plus amplement connaissance avec tous ces personnages qu'elle n'a jamais vus que sur son écran. Elle se lie d'amitié avec certains, notamment avec la petite Marlène, mais se rend vite compte que Barret la déteste au plus haut point. Ce sentiment va même aller jusqu'à se transformer en haine quand la Shinra viendra fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires... Car, pour une raison étrange, Rufus Shinra s'intéresse beaucoup à la jeune fille. Et au terme d'une rencontre avec le Président, Carolina décide d'accepter l'offre qu'il lui a faite, malgré les différents avis de ses amis, pour la plupart négatifs. Et quelques jours plus tard, elle est prête à quitter le Septième Ciel et tous ses amis. Elle va devenir une Turk._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Secrets Dévoilés<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

Dans une des rues de Midgar, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore bien haut dans le ciel et que la ville s'emplissait peu à peu de passants en tous genres, un Turk aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'air sévère originaire de Wutai marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de la Tour Shinra, son lieu de travail. Il était suivi par une adolescente de seize ans aux yeux bleus océan et aux cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, bruns avec des reflets dorés. À la fois curieuse et stressée. Anxieuse et impatiente. Elle se prénommait Carolina Harner. Elle n'était pas de leur monde. Et elle était une Turk.

Tseng pensait avoir tout vu… mais non. Son patron arrivait toujours à le surprendre, après déjà tant d'années. Quel était l'intérêt d'intégrer cette jeune fille dans leur unité ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la décision de Rufus Shinra. Elle était pourtant une adolescente comme les autres, sans rien de particulier. Mais quelles que soient les intentions de son patron, les ordres étaient les ordres. Et le Wutaïen avait ordre d'ajouter Carolina aux effectifs de son groupe de Turks. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer désormais, c'était que l'adolescente ne le déçoive pas.

Enfin… pas trop.

L'étonnant duo pénétra finalement dans la Tour Shinra après une dizaine de minutes de marche. Le nouveau lieu d'habitation de Carolina. Son lieu de travail, désormais. C'était là que se trouvait sa vie, à partir de maintenant. Même si elle avait encore du mal à le réaliser… Tseng jeta un coup d'œil discret à la jeune fille qui, observant autour d'elle, attendait de savoir où il l'entraînait et ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle tentait déjà de se remémorer les lieux. Sa plus grande crainte était finalement de se perdre dans cette immense tour.

- Suis-moi, lui lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

- Oui, monsieur.

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la cabine, qui se chargea de les amener au quarante-deuxième étage. L'ascenseur semblait plus rapide, comme s'il était heureux d'accueillir en ces lieux une nouvelle recrue. Puis le Wutaïen guida l'adolescente à travers l'étage tout en lui expliquant brièvement :

- Cet étage est réservé aux Turks. Nos chambres s'y trouvent.

- D'accord.

Dans un couloir, Tseng s'arrêta devant une porte. Le numéro cinq était gravé dans le bois.

- Ta chambre, indiqua-t-il en poussant la porte, qui s'entrouvrit. Je te laisse la découvrir et te changer. Essaye de ne pas trop traîner.

- Ça marche !

Laissant la jeune fille seule, le chef des Turks fit demi-tour et partit à la recherche du pitre qui allait s'occuper de sa formation. Enfin… encore fallait-il réussir à le trouver… le connaissant, il était sûrement parti se planquer à un étage où il n'avait strictement rien à faire en temps normal. Tseng soupira avec une certaine lassitude. Cet énergumène l'épuisait.

Carolina referma la porte derrière elle et partit donc à la découverte de cet espace inconnu qu'était cette chambre. SA chambre ! Elle avait vraiment du mal à réaliser. C'était incroyable. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais elle n'aurait pensé se trouver un jour dans une telle situation. Être une Turk. Sous les ordres de Tseng. Et du Président lui-même, Rufus Shinra. Qu'elle affectionnait, malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient dire ou penser sur lui. Il n'était pour rien dans els malheurs qui avaient frappés ce monde. Et il tentait de se racheter comme il le pouvait.

Exploration. La première pièce aux murs beiges comportait une commode en bois, plus sombre que celui de la porte, cependant, pour ranger ses affaires, un grand lit aux draps blancs situé contre un mur face à la porte et un gros fauteuil en cuir noir placé près de la fenêtre. À côté de cette vitre se trouvait deux interrupteurs, l'un permettant d'actionner l'ouverture ou la fermeture des volets, et l'autre… servant à allumer la lumière. Tout simplement. Sa chambre, un endroit qui lui deviendrait familier au fil du temps.

La jeune fille partit dans la seconde pièce. C'était une salle de bain au carrelage blanc et bleu, qui comprenait une cabine de douche, des toilettes et un petit lavabo situé dans un coin, au-dessus d'un placard blanc également à la poignée argentée et en dessous d'un grand miroir ovale. Zut, y'avait pas de baignoire comme au Septième Ciel… mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir, non plus.

Revenant dans sa chambre, Carolina remarqua que des vêtements étaient posés sur son lit. Elle les déplia et les observa, les yeux brillants. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire à enfiler par-dessus. Elle savait pertinemment ce que c'était. La tenue de service des Turks. Elle se changea donc, puis partit s'admirer dans la glace qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle avait l'air assez classe, comme ça. On aurait presque dit… qu'elle vivait ici depuis toujours. Les seules choses qu'elle avait conservées de son monde d'origine (la Terre) et qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis son arrivée sur Gaïa étaient ses baskets noires. Et comme elles étaient presque neuves, elle n'avait pas l'intention de les abandonner de sitôt.

Revenant dans sa chambre, l'adolescente enfila sa veste noire par-dessus sa chemise. Chose étonnante, tous les vêtements sans exception étaient à la bonne taille. Puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil appréciateur au paysage qu'elle pouvait contempler depuis sa fenêtre (à savoir les rues du nord de Midgar et, au loin, les plaines sauvages entourant la ville), elle quitta sa chambre pour le moment et se rendit dans le couloir. Il était temps d'explorer les lieux plus en profondeur et de voir ce que Rufus et Tseng attendaient d'elle.

Là, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec… un certain Turk aux cheveux roux et aux iris bleu/gris, avec de curieuses marques rouges autour des yeux et un sourire en coin qui promettait qu'elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer une seule seconde à ses côtés. Elle se demanda ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver. Car aux côtés de ce jeune homme un peu (beaucoup) déjanté sur les bords… on ne savait jamais ce qui allait se passer durant les cinq prochaines minutes. Il n'avait pas l'air mécontent de la revoir, chose qui étonna un peu la jeune fille. Pourtant, selon ce que lui avait dit Tseng lors du trajet pour parvenir jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas l'air enchanté à l'idée de s'occuper de sa « formation »…

- Salut Reno.

- Hello Caro, répondit-il sans abandonner son grand sourire, qui se voulait désormais un brin sadique. T'es prête à souffrir j'espère ? Parce que crois-moi, on va pas te louper…

- Heu…

Houlà. Elle aimait pas du tout cette lueur amusée dans son regard et ce sourire zarbi qu'il lui faisait. C'était quoi cette question à deux balles ? Enfin… deux gils ? Qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui faire subir, dès son premier jour ? La jeune fille serra les dents… et se demanda pour la troisième ou quatrième fois ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ce poste.

- Ça dépend… répondit-elle le plus calmement possible. On commence par quoi ?

- Tests avec armes à feu. Et la cible… ce sera toi !

- Hein ?

Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds, croyant avoir vraiment très mal entendu.

Tu déconnes, pas vrai ?!

Reno resta gravement silencieux, ce qui ne fit qu'angoisser encore plus la brune. Ha ha… c'était vraiment marrant de voir sa réaction. Elle avait l'air totalement affolée. Pour une fois que quelqu'un le croyait… Il finit par laisser échapper un petit rire amusé et lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

- Mais non, je plaisantais… bon, tu viens ? Le chef va encore dire que c'est de ma faute si on est en retard…

- Ah ouais ? Ben ce sera bien fait pour toi ! lui répliqua la jeune fille avant qu'ils ne se mettent à courir dans le couloir pour atteindre l'ascenseur.

Elle sourit intérieurement tandis que le rouquin se vantait d'être arrivé avant elle aux portes métalliques. Cette première journée commençait plutôt bien, pour le moment…

Mais les armes à feu. Tirer sur une cible, c'était facile. En plus, généralement, elle visait assez bien. Mais tirer sur un être vivant… pour lui ôter la vie… ce serait une autre paire de manches. Mais pour l'instant, elle chassa cette idée de ses pensées. Elle s'occuperait de ce détail… plus tard. Bien plus tard. Voire même jamais, ça l'arrangerait fortement…

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 1 des nouvelles aventures de notre chère Carolina ! (avouez, elle vous avait manqué, pas vrai ? :-p) Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ou faire une remarque, critique, etc.<p>

Je remercie d'avance toutes les personnes qui viendront lire ce début de fanfic ! Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine, tout le monde ! :-)


	2. Chapitre 2

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire (merci Reno… ) / ! \

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 2**

Atteignant enfin l'étage numéro trente-neuf à bord de cet ascenseur pourri qui allait… plus que lentement, les deux Turks se mirent aussitôt à courir dès que les portes de cette fichue cabine voulurent bien s'ouvrir (avec un affreux grincement bien évidemment). Ils traversèrent au grand galop un long corridor sombre, car non éclairé, où Carolina faillit se casser la figure (la faute à Reno qui lui avait fait un croche-pied, qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans le noir), puis débarquèrent dans une salle et cessèrent de courir. Tseng leur jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Apparemment, ils étaient à l'heure.

Enfin… plus ou moins. Suffisamment à l'heure pour ne pas l'énerver, quoi.

- Approche, Carolina, l'invita le Wutaïen.

La jeune fille obéit et vint se placer auprès du chef des Turks. Son chef, désormais. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'y habitue.

Remarquant du coin de l'œil que le rouquin tentait de s'éclipser discrètement à l'autre bout de la salle, la voix de Tseng résonna soudainement dans la pièce, d'un ton sec et sévère, qui n'eut pas de mal à parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles du fuyard.

- Toi aussi, Reno. Ça ne te fera pas de mal.

- Bon, ok… grommela le jeune homme en revenant vers eux, les mains dans les poches et traînant les pieds. J'peux me servir de Carolina comme cible, au moins ?

- Non, trancha le Wutaïen, que la flemmardise du roux commençait déjà à énerver, et pas qu'un peu.

- Pff, si on peut même plus s'amuser… soupira ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pendant la mini dispute entre Reno et Tseng, l'adolescente avait observé autour d'elle. La salle aux murs gris clair était fortement éclairée par le grand nombre de néons blancs se trouvant au plafond. La pièce était plutôt spacieuse. Sur le mur du fond, qui se trouvait devant elle, elle pouvait apercevoir des sortes de grandes affiches collées sur des espèces de plaques de bois, représentant des silhouettes noires. Des corps humains… ou d'étranges animaux, semblables à un croisement entre un tigre, un loup et un ours. Avec des ailes. Et des tentacules. Très étrange. Vraiment. Elle pria fortement pour ne pas se retrouver un jour face à une de ces effrayantes bestioles. Enfin… il fallait déjà que lesdites bestioles existent. Au sol se trouvaient plusieurs marques, de couleurs différentes. Les plus proches des cibles étaient de couleur rouge, puis au fur et à mesure que l'on s'éloignait, on passait au jaune, puis au bleu, et enfin au vert.

Une valise était posée au sol. Après avoir remis Reno à sa place en le menaçant de lui supprimer son prochain jour de repos, Tseng se baissa et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un pistolet noir, qu'il tendit ensuite à la jeune fille. Celle-ci le remercia et s'en saisit. Même si elle fut un instant surprise par le poids de l'objet, elle s'y habitua vite. Bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, même, car après l'avoir retourné deux ou trois fois entre ses mains afin de l'observer (tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas appuyer malencontreusement sur la détente), elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus si lourd que ça, finalement. Mais ne put retenir un tressaillement : pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait se servir d'une arme. Une arme à feu. Et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois. Au contraire, tout ceci n'était qu'un commencement…

Le Turk roux n'attendit pas bien longtemps et sortit à son tour son arme, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Juste au cas où… et puis de toute façon, lui aussi était un Turk, un vrai de vrai. Pas comme cette gamine, là, cette pseudo-Turkette qui ne ferait pas long feu dans cette tour.

- On commence où ? interrogea-t-il Tseng en jouant nonchalamment avec son arme.

- Dix mètres, deuxième marque rouge. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas pointer ça vers un de tes collègues !

- Ouais, ouais…

Le Wutaïen soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être insupportable, celui-là… un véritable phénomène. Mais malgré cette indifférence et ces pitreries qui mettaient souvent ses nerfs à rude épreuve, Tseng devait reconnaître que Reno était particulièrement efficace. Et d'ailleurs, heureusement pour lui, sinon il aurait quitté la Shinra depuis longtemps.

Les deux Turks se mirent en place, côte à côte mais visant chacun une cible différente. Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce tandis que chacun se concentrait. Un signe de tête de la part de Tseng leur indiqua qu'il était temps d'appuyer sur la détente. Carolina ne réfléchit pas, serra la crosse de son arme entre ses deux mains et tira, exactement en même temps que Reno. Ce crâneur tenait son pistolet dans une seule main, l'autre étant fourrée dans la poche de son pantalon, et la légère grimace qu'il fit au moment de tirer signifiait clairement aux yeux de la jeune fille qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement cet exercice.

Le bruit fut assourdissant et résonna dans la pièce. L'adolescente brune n'y était absolument pas préparée et grimaça à son tour. Elle se demanda un instant si son ouïe sortirait indemne de ces tests.

_J'espère qu'elle est insonorisée, cette salle,_ pensa-t-elle également.

Secouant la tête et ignorant le bourdonnement qui persistait dans ses oreilles, elle écouta les commentaires du Wutaïen.

- Reno, pas mal. Un peu trop à gauche. Carolina, tu as tiré en pleine tête… c'était le cœur qu'il fallait viser, je te rappelle.

- Désolée… marmonna la jeune fille en baissant les yeux tandis que le rouquin laissait échapper un ricanement.

Tseng les fit reculer à la troisième ligne rouge. Douze mètres. Quelques secondes de préparation, à peine, puis un ordre clair et bref. Un nouveau tir, un nouveau vacarme assourdissant, de nouveaux commentaires.

- Reno, un peu trop haut, cette fois.

- Merde, fut le seul commentaire du Turk roux.

- Carolina, c'est mieux. Un peu plus bas, la prochaine fois.

- Merci.

- Mais ce n'est pas encore parfait.

- Noonnn, c'est vrai ? J'aurais jamais cru.

Le regard de Reno fit des allers-retours entre l'air incrédule de son chef et les joues rougissantes de l'adolescente, qui se rendait compte qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. Il étouffa un rire.

- Haha… pas mal, Caro, commenta-t-il simplement avec un sourire en coin amusé. Bien envoyé.

Tseng foudroya le jeune homme du regard, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il leur ordonna de reprendre l'exercice et soupira intérieurement.

_J'espère que Carolina ne va pas développer le même caractère que ce pitre… _pensa-t-il.

Les deux Turks reculèrent encore une fois et s'arrêtèrent à la première ligne jaune. Quinze mètres. Tir après tir, la distance augmentait de plus en plus.

- Dernier tir ! les avertit le Wutaïen une demi-heure plus tard.

Ils se trouvaient à la toute dernière marque de la salle, la troisième marque verte, environ à cinquante mètres de la cible. Et s'ils voulaient s'éloigner encore plus… ben c'était pas possible. Parce qu'ils devaient sortir de la salle. Et tirer sur les cibles depuis le couloir, c'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Surtout si d'autres employés de la Shinra décidaient de traverser ce couloir à ce moment-là.

Carolina inspira profondément et se concentra. Levant lentement les bras devant elle, elle cligna des yeux. Un instant seulement, sa vue se brouilla, puis elle distingua de nouveau la silhouette noire criblée de balles. Un dernier tir… un dernier seulement. Son cœur. Elle devait toucher son cœur.

- Tirez ! ordonna Tseng.

L'adolescente appuya sur la détente et le coup partit tout seul en direction de sa cible. En trente minutes, son ouïe s'était habituée au vacarme assourdissant qui suivait chaque coup. Ses oreilles ne bourdonnaient même plus.

Imitant Reno, elle repartit à l'autre bout de la pièce jeter un coup d'œil à l'impact de la balle sur sa cible et écouter les commentaires de son chef. Celui-ci n'eut pas grand-chose à dire. La cible parlait d'elle-même. Le point rouge représentant le cœur de la cible était perforé d'un trou.

Trou qui ne s'y trouvait pas quelques instants plus tôt, avant qu'elle ne tire.

- Parfait, la félicita le Wutaïen. Reno, tu m'avais habitué à mieux…

- Fait chier, jura celui-ci entre ses dents.

- Pardon ?

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai rien dit… marmonna-t-il en foudroyant son supérieur du regard.

Apparemment, le fait d'être battu par la petite nouvelle de l'unité ne l'avait pas mis de très bonne humeur. Il pensait encore que cette gosse avait rien à foutre avec eux. Même si elle… paraissait plutôt sympa.

Après encore quelques remarques de la part de Tseng, Carolina lui rendit le revolver qu'il lui avait donné. Puis elle se dirigea de nouveau vers l'ascenseur en compagnie de Reno.

- Allez, à la bouffe… soupira-t-il en appuyant sue le numéro quarante-trois.

- Déjà ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Bah ouais, le temps que t'arrives, que tu te changes et que tu passes les tests… et comme la cafèt des Turks ouvre souvent vers onze heures et demie et que j'ai la d…

Son estomac se chargea de compléter les explications en émettant un bruyant gargouillis.

- Ok, je vois… fit Carolina en souriant.

Après un silence, elle demanda au jeune homme d'une voix hésitante :

- Dis, quand je t'ai battu sur le dernier tir… c'est ça qui t'a mis de mauvaise humeur ?

Reno se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en esquissant son habituel sourire en coin, un brin gêné, peut-être, cette fois. En fait… oui, non, peut-être… il en savait rien, pour être franc. Et… et… et puis merde. Il voulait pas savoir, en fait. Caro était cool, finalement. Il lui restait plus qu'à faire ses preuves. Peut-être… que finalement elle avait sa place ici… ? Peut-être s'était-il gourré sur toute la ligne, comme un con… Bof, il verrait bien durant les prochains tests. Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps en compagnie de Carolina, son opinion sur elle changeait. Il l'appréciait pas mal, en fait. Et elle avait peut-être de quoi faire une bonne Turk, finalement…

- Nan, c'est pas pour ça, t'inquiète… c'est juste Tseng qui me faisait chier avec ses commentaires à deux gils.

Obéissant à une impulsion soudaine, il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescente brune avec un petit rire tandis qu'ils sortaient ensemble de l'ascenseur.

- Mais effectivement, j'admets que tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal, question tir… hé, avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais même devenir meilleure que moi, dis donc ! remarqua-t-il. Va falloir que je fasse gaffe, maintenant que t'es là…

Il prit un air dépité. La jeune fille éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 2 des aventures de Caro ! Allez, cette fois, ça y'est, on est partis pour de nouvelles aventures à la Tour Shinra ! Encore désolée pour ceuxcelles qui n'apprécient pas forcément Reno, mais vous allez devoir vous le taper pendant un bout de temps... ^_^'

J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a plu... n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, comme d'habitude, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 ! :-)

* * *

><p>(Woah, 7 REVIEWS pour le premier chapitre ? J'y crois pas... vous savez quoi ? Je crois que vous avez battu le record ! ^^)<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>_

**Qulbutoké : ** Yep, t'inquiète, Caro va bien morfler avec lui ^^ Tu verras tout ça dans les prochains chapitres !

**Incanrdu91 :** Tuer, faut voir... kidnapper, elle a qu'à prendre des cours avec Youfie x) Et oui, pour Reno, c'était méchant espèce de... méchante ! :-p

**Patrick : **Oowh, un lecteur masculin, j'y crois pas ! xD Nan plus sérieusement merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur. :-) Même si tu dois pas tout comprendre (si ?), j'espère que ça te plait toujours !

**Minea Line : **Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir. La suite, bah... la voilà x) Et tu trouves vraiment que mon style a évolué ? Parce que... bah... pas moi, en fait ^^' Bref, merci beaucoup beaucoup. J'espère que t'arrives à te remettre et que la suite des conner... hrm, exploits de Carolina te plaira ! ;-)

**Lunagarden : **Eh ben, si avec JUSTE ce genre de blague tu veux coller une baffe au rouquin... qu'est-ce que ce sera avec les âneries qu'il va nous sortir pas la suite ! XD J'ai hâte de voir dans tes futures reviews les différents châtiments que tu vas lui réserver... ;-)

**Alex0912 : **Je pense que tu vas bien te marrer avec Poil de Carotte, t'en fais pas XD

**Melior Silverdjane :** Contente de voir que le début te plaît ! ^^ Et pour Reno, ça va pas s'améliorer, fais-moi confiance... :-p


	3. Chapitre 3

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire un peu vulgaire (merci Elena…) / ! \

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 3**

Se saisissant de couverts, d'un verre et d'une assiette qu'elle posa sur un plateau en plastique gris, l'adolescente brune aux reflets blonds/dorés suivit Reno et s'engagea dans le deuxième self de la Tour Shinra. Oui, deuxième, car le roux lui avait rapidement expliqué qu'il y en avait un au premier étage et un au quinzième. Ainsi, les employés des premiers étages n'avaient pas à se taper une demi-heure d'ascenseur pour pouvoir accéder à leur repas. Ce que tout le monde trouvait nettement plus pratique, tout de même.

Après qu'ils aient finalement réussi à récupérer de quoi manger, le jeune homme entraîna la nouvelle recrue vers une longue table où six personnes pouvaient s'asseoir. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

- Bon, bah bon app' ! lança Reno, qui avait déjà commencé à picorer des petits dés de fromage dans sa salade.

- Merci, toi aussi…

Le jeune homme mangea à peu près de tout dans son entrée… sauf les feuilles vertes. Mais il grignota les dés de fromage et de jambon. Et les grains de maïs. Et même les tomates. Mais la salade… non. Définitivement non. Alors que Carolina finissait ses œufs durs, un métis chauve à la peau brune portant des lunettes de soleil sur son nez fit son apparition. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Reno. Celui-ci le salua, la bouche pleine de frites.

- Ah, 'hiens ! Chalut, Rudo !

Le Turk le salua d'un signe de tête silencieux, dévisageant la jeune fille. Elle-même observait le métis. Oui… elle se souvenait de lui. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Rude. Un Turk, lui aussi. Généralement envoyé en mission avec Reno. Ces deux-là s'entendaient plutôt bien, si sa mémoire était bonne… et ce, malgré les pitreries du roux. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs pour la énième fois comment il arrivait à supporter cet énergumène tout en restant aussi calme.

- Je m'appelle Carolina Harner, se présenta-t-elle.

- Tu es la nouvelle Turk dont Tseng parlait, je présume ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Rude la jaugea du regard, abrité derrière ses lunettes noires qui ne le quittaient jamais.

- Je te croyais plus âgée, commenta-t-il finalement. J'ignore si avoir un membre aussi jeune est une bonne chose pour notre unité…

De l'incertitude passa dans les yeux de l'adolescente, mais un sauveur inattendu vola à sa rescousse.

- T'inquièèète, Rudo, intervint le rouquin avant que Carolina n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Elle gère grave bien, la gamine.

- « Gamine » ? répéta l'adolescente entre deux fourchettes de purée en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Grave bien » ? s'étonna le métis en haussant un sourcil curieux.

- Mais ouais, puisque je te le dis ! T'aurais vu le tir qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure ! En plein dans le cœur ! Comme ça, vlan !

Le jeune homme visa à peine et lança une frite dans l'assiette de Carolina tandis que Rude dévisageait la jeune fille, surpris et… légèrement admiratif ? Impossible de le savoir. Et vive les lunettes de soleil.

- Et malgré ce que t'as dit Tseng, le tir en pleine tête au début, c'était pas mal non plus ! reprit Reno.

- Heu… coup de chance… marmonna-t-elle.

- Si tu le dis… m'enfin, c'était quand même impressionnant ! T'aurais dû garder la cible en souvenir…

Face à cette remarque, Carolina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire… et faillit bien s'étrangler (ben oui, elle était en train de manger la frite que Reno avait lancé en plein dans sa purée). Peu après qu'elle se fut calmée et qu'ils aient tous repris (ou commencé, pour Rude) leur repas en faisant connaissance, une voix féminine se fit entendre sur un ton glacial, nettement moins amical que celui des deux Turks déjà attablés en compagnie de la jeune fille.

- Tiens, une nouvelle tête.

Une femme blonde toisa Carolina et partit ensuite s'asseoir à côté de Rude, à l'autre bout de la table.

_Oh oh… je sens que ça va pas bien se passer avec Elena,_ soupira intérieurement la jeune fille.

Courageusement, elle tenta tout de même sa chance et adressa un sourire à la Turk.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle…

- Ça va, je sais comment tu t'appelles, la coupa Elena d'une voix tranchante sans même lui adresser un regard, Tseng m'a parlé de toi.

- Ah, euh… ok…

L'adolescente préféra ne pas insister et, laissant la blonde manger en paix, baissa les yeux vers son assiette de purée et de saucisses.

- Super… marmonna-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible en faisant rouler une saucisse du bout de sa fourchette.

- Bof, t'inquiète, lui murmura Reno. C'est parce que t'es une nouvelle, elle te connaît pas encore. Ça lui passera.

- Ouais… Si tu le dis, fit Carolina d'un air peu convaincu.

Les Turks poursuivirent leur repas dans un silence pesant. Depuis l'arrivée d'Elena, Rude n'avait plus ouvert la bouche pour parler, et Carolina jugea plus sage de l'imiter. Environ dix minutes plus tard, Tseng les rejoignit et s'installa à côté de Carolina.

- Bon app', chef, marmonna simplement Reno en jouant avec ses feuilles de salade qu'il ne daignait toujours pas avaler.

- Merci.

Il y eut un silence, au cours duquel le Wutaïen constata avec un brin d'ironie :

- Vous avez tous l'air d'excellente humeur…

Tseng ? Ironie ? Tseng et ironie ? Carolina haussa les sourcils, surprise, mais ne dit pas un mot. Personne ne lui répondit, d'ailleurs. Il soupira et poursuivit son repas en silence.

Comme ils étaient arrivés en premiers, Carolina et Reno finirent de manger avant les autres. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et s'apprêtèrent à quitter la salle.

- Hé, chef ? On fait quoi pour elle, cet aprèm ? demanda le roux à son supérieur en désignant l'adolescente d'un mouvement de tête.

- À toi de gérer, c'est toi qui t'occupes de sa formation, je te rappelle.

- Pff, merci… vous m'aidez pas des masses, là, soupira-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

Le petit sourire qu'il affichait négligemment laissait tout de même deviner qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

- On t'as dit démerde-toi ! intervint Elena d'un ton cassant qui fit bien vitre disparaître le sourire de son collègue. Alors vient pas nous faire chier, y'en a qui aimeraient finir de bouffer tranquilles…

Reno vint se planter de l'autre côté de la table, face à la blonde, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés. Apparemment assez énervé, il articula lentement :

- Que la nouvelle t'emmerde parce que t'es plus la seule meuf des Turks, ok, ça, on a bien pigé. Mais c'est pas une raison pour me parler sur ce ton. Capté ?

Une envie irrésistible de sortir son revolver et de tirer sur cet enfoiré de rouquin se fit soudain ressentir. Mais bon, en plein milieu du self, et sous les yeux du chef, en plus… ça le faisait pas. Et merde. Merde, merde, et encore merde !

_Fait chier, _songea Elena en serrant les poings.

- Mais va te faire f…

- Elena ! Ça suffit, déclara Tseng fermement. On a compris, c'est bon. Et toi, Reno, file voir ailleurs si Elena y est. Maintenant !

La blonde et le roux échangèrent un regard meurtrier par-dessus la table, puis le jeune homme tourna les talons.

- Caro ? Tu viens, on y va.

Le ton étonnamment sec du Turk n'admettait aucune contestation. Adressant un salut aux deux hommes qui étaient restés attablés et évitant soigneusement de croiser les yeux marrons d'Elena, l'adolescente obéit et suivit son… collègue. Décidément, elle ne s'y faisait pas.

La Turk aux cheveux blonds regarda partir le duo sans aucun commentaire. Ses yeux bruns fixés sur le dos de la jeune fille, elle écrasa lentement une frite entre ses doigts fins sans y prêter la moindre attention. Ah oui, cette gamine prétendait être une Turk ? Vraiment ? N'importe quoi. Ses jours à la Shinra étaient comptés. Elle ne demeurerait pas dans cette tour bien longtemps. Jamais elle n'en serait capable.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 3 des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, le petit carré blanc situé juste en dessous à droite est fait pour ça ! ^^<p>

Merci d'avoir lu, et rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour la suite des aventures de notre Turk préférée ! (hein ? comment ça, non ? Pff... bande de méchants :-p)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>_

**Qulbu :** Sérieux, chuis contente que la remarque de Caro t'ait autant plue... t'en fais pas, y'en aura d'autres xD

**Incarn : **Ouaif, m'enfin lje te rappelle que l'exercice de base était d'atteindre le COEUR de la cible... pas de lui faire sauter la cervelle... -_-'

**MagicOnyx :** Merci, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :-)

**Luna : **T'inquiète, y'a visiblement une certaine blonde qui supportera encore plus mal que Tseng... -_-'


	4. Chapitre 4

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

><p><span><strong>Secrets Dévoilés<strong>

**Chapitre 4**

Reno entraîna Carolina jusque dans l'ascenseur sans un mot, le regard sombre. Son objectif principal, pour le moment : quitter cet étage maudit et s'éloigner le plus possible d'Elena. Sinon… ben sinon, il allait commettre un meurtre. C'était pas possible autrement. Et apparemment, la blonde était elle aussi partante pour tuer quelqu'un. Lui ou Carolina, à choisir… voire les deux. Et causer un génocide de Turks sous les yeux de Tseng n'était pas à priori une très bonne idée. Il cogna plus qu'il n'appuya sur le dispositif de la machine et les porte métalliques se refermèrent derrière eux. La lente descente vers les étages inférieurs commença. Après un long silence, l'adolescente brune, mal à l'aise, l'interrogea dans un murmure.

- C'est… ma présence… qui la met dans cet état ?

- Bof, t'inquiète, ça passera, lui lança le jeune homme sans même se retourner, les mains dans les poches et les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur. Enfin, j'espère…

- Elle m'aime pas, de toute façon… marmonna Carolina avec mauvaise humeur.

- Euh… Ouais, j'ai cru voir.

Le Turk se retourna, sa longue mèche de cheveux rouges volant dans son dos, et plongea son regard bleu/gris dans celui de l'adolescente.

- M'enfin, arrête de penser à ça. Ça va te bousiller le reste de ta journée, sinon.

Carolina hésita, puis hocha la tête avec un frêle sourire. Étonnamment, rien que le fait d'être en compagnie du jeune homme commençait déjà à lui faire oublier l'incident qui s'était produit quelques minutes auparavant.

- D'accord.

Reno sourit à son tour et détourna le regard afin de reporter son attention sur le paysage. Pétard… nan, nan, nan, fallait qu'il se calme, là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait subitement eu chaud aux joues quand la gamine lui avait souri ? Il avait rougi… sérieux, c'était pas possible… pas croyable. Il avait rougi ?! Elle, euh… elle lui faisait de l'effet ? Noonnn… il allait falloir qu'il fasse gaffe de ce côté-là. Vraiment. Sans déc'.

_Mais pourquoi, en fait ? J'ai pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'elle, maintenant ?_

Mentalement, il se donna une claque. Non mais sérieux… ils étaient pareils, en fin de compte ! Quand allait-il enfin s'en rendre compte ? Elle était une Turk, bordel, comme lui ! Pas une simple gamine !

Plus une simple gamine…

L'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussée, tirant le rouquin de ses pensées. Toujours suivi de la jeune fille, il quitta la Tour Shinra et se dirigea vers le nord de la ville. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, là-bas, mis à part un semblant de chantier. Débuté, mais jamais terminé. Tous les ouvriers avaient abandonné leurs outils sur place, il y avait des tas de gravats à peu près partout. Il y régnait un beau bordel, qui s'était encore accentué presque deux ans plus tôt, avec le passage des Incarnés et de leur invocation. Entre deux débuts d'échafaudages métalliques poussiéreux et des débuts de murs inachevés qui ressemblaient plus à des murets de béton qu'autre chose, une immense grue surplombait le chantier, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, comme si elle veillait sur ce lieu où le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Notant le regard interrogateur de Carolina, Reno haussa les épaules et souffla sans lui donner d'explications :

- Suis-moi.

La jeune fille obéit sans discuter… et remarqua soudainement le silence qui régnait. On n'entendait rien, mis à part le grondement sourd de la circulation de Midgar. Sinon, rien. Pas un bruit. Pas un oiseau. Rien du tout. Un silence lourd. Pesant. Ça faisait presque… peur. Oui, voilà le terme qui convenait. Les lieux étaient tellement silencieux que c'en était presque effrayant. Cela accentuait encore plus l'impression que le temps s'était brutalement stoppé.

Le Turk roux s'approcha de l'immense grue et se mit à l'escalader avec aisance. Tranquillement, comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours. Et si ça se trouve, il le faisait VRAIMENT tous les jours. Quel taré… Toujours derrière lui, Carolina s'arrêta au pied de l'engin et leva la tête. Elle le suivit du regard. Il grimpait vite, et bien, comme s'il connaissait réellement par cœur ce périlleux exercice d'alpinisme. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, regrettant d'avance la question stupide qu'elle allait lui poser.

- Faut vraiment que je te suive là-haut ?

Reno s'interrompit dans son ascension et jeta un regard en contrebas par-dessus son épaule. Elle l'avait pas suivi. Il s'en serait douté.

- Bah faudrait savoir ! Tu veux devenir une Turk, oui ou merde ? Espèce de trouillarde ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux avant de reprendre sa progression.

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet espéré. Carolina s'approcha de la grue en marmonnant, piquée au vif par les propos du rouquin. Et regrettant toujours autant d'avoir posé cette question décidément idiote. Mais bon… elle n'avait pas trop le choix, visiblement. Parce que oui, elle était une Turk. Enfin, elle voulait le devenir, parce qu'elle ne l'était pas encore, officiellement. Alors…

- Tu vas voir si je suis une trouillarde… ! Abruti.

L'adolescente se mit à son tour à escalader l'engin, plus lentement que son compagnon roux, pestant silencieusement contre ses cheveux bruns détachés aux étranges reflets dorés qui volaient dans tous les sens et lui retombaient toujours dans les yeux. Finalement, après une longue ascension qui lui parut durer plusieurs heures, elle finit par rejoindre le jeune homme au sommet de la grue… et préféra admirer le paysage de Midgar plutôt que de regarder en bas. Non, elle n'avait pas du tout le vertige… enfin… juste un peu… un tout petit peu… Bon. Ok. Oui, elle avait le vertige. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas tellement envie de monter faire l'acrobate…

- Ben tu vois, fit la voix de Reno sur sa gauche sur un ton légèrement moqueur, t'as réussi finalement.

- Euh, ouais…

Assise au sommet de la machine, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière et sourit faiblement. Ne pas regarder en bas, surtout, ne pas regarder en bas…

- Mais me demande pas comment j'y suis arrivée.

- Héhé, c'est grâce à moi, non ? Si j'avais pas été là, tu serais jamais montée là-dessus…

- Tu m'étonnes.

Carolina trouvait la voix de Reno curieusement proche… La tête toujours rejetée en arrière, elle se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux… et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Turk.

- Ouah !

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Le jeune homme se redressa et laissa échapper un rire.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Ben oui ! Et puis comment t'arrives à tenir debout là-dessus, d'abord, espèce de cinglé ?

- Bah, c'est fastoche… tiens, essaie.

Reno sourit et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle hésita, le regardant droit dans les yeux, et finit par bafouiller, honteuse de lui avouer ça :

- Je… j'ai… le vertige… en fait…

- Ça va aller, t'inquiète, la rassura-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante (et qui, étonnamment, l'était belle et bien). Allez. Fais-moi confiance, Carolina.

Elle déglutit. Plongea encore une fois son regard dans celui du roux. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'accorder sa confiance à ce gars-là était une si bonne idée… Mais bon. Il était un Turk. L'un de ses (futurs) collègues. Et puis… il avait raison : en temps normal, jamais elle ne se serait aventurée toute seule au sommet d'une grue (elle était pas folle, non plus !). Grâce à lui, elle était montée là-haut. Grâce à lui, elle allait sans doute pouvoir tenir debout sur… cette chose… Hésitante, elle resta plantée là, son regard rivé dans le sien. Il esquissa un sourire rassurant. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, prit son courage à deux mains. Puis accepta finalement la main tendue.

Le Turk l'aida à se lever avec une facilité déconcertante. Hébétée, elle observa autour d'elle… puis, instinctivement, en dessous d'elle… et se sentit vaciller. Cela suffit à ce que les battements de son cœur accélèrent. Sa vue se brouilla. Tout était gris autour d'elle.

- Reno… murmura-t-elle.

Elle était au bord des larmes. Et elle ignorait pourquoi. Peut-être, tout simplement, parce que personne ne l'avait jamais poussée à surpasser ses limites comme ça. Parce que Reno l'avait forcée à se dépasser… Mais alors, pourquoi ces larmes ? Pourquoi… ? Elle ne comprenait pas…

- T'en fais pas. Je te tiens, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle lui tournait le dos, les yeux rivés sur la ville qui s'étendait devant eux. Il avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte protectrice. Tranquillement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, il posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Même si elle s'en rendit compte, elle ne le chassa pas. Il resta là sans bouger et observa lui aussi Midgar pendant quelques secondes avant de remarquer d'un ton étonné :

- Tu pleures ?

Sur ses joues blêmes, les larmes coulaient toujours. Elle hocha doucement la tête et murmura d'une voix hachée :

- Le pire… c'est que… je sais même pas… pourquoi…

- Alors calme-toi. On a tout notre temps…

Au bout d'un moment, les pleurs de Carolina cessèrent. Doucement, Reno la lâcha. Passant un bras au-dessus de sa tête afin de venir ensuite se placer à côté d'elle, il effleura ses cheveux. Était-ce involontaire ou l'avait-il fait exprès ? … Il l'ignorait lui-même. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien senti. Tant mieux pour lui.

- Bon, on redescend ?

- Heu… il faut tout… désescalader ?

- T'inventes des mots, toi, maintenant ? se moqua gentiment le Turk. Non, on désescalade rien du tout.

- Ben… on fait comment, alors ?

Le rouquin se tourna vers Carolina, l'air grave. Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps pour deviner qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite. Mais alors pas du tout. Et elle ne fut pas déçue. C'était carrément pire que l'ascension de cette foutue grue, en fait.

- T'as confiance en moi ?

- Euh…

Il secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non. Pas de « euh », pour cette fois. C'est « oui » ou c'est « non ». Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Caro ?

Elle plongea son regard bleu océan dans celui de Reno.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Eh merde… était-ce bien raisonnable ?

- Alors tu me suis.

Et il sauta dans le vide.

Il atterrit… beaucoup de mètres plus bas. Beaucoup. Mais alors… beaucoup, BEAUCOUP. Et sur ses pieds, en plus. Et sans rien de cassé. Le taré. Le fou. Le con. Le suicidaire. Puis il se retourna et, le nez en l'air, lui cria :

- ALLEZ, VIENS ! VAS-Y, LANCE-TOI !

- EUH… OK ! répondit-elle en hurlant également.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Oui. Elle faisait confiance à Reno. Bon, c'était pas une confiance aveugle non plus… enfin, peut-être que si. Après tout, elle allait juste un peu sauter dans le vide… Bon, ok. Si, c'était une confiance aveugle. Mais… zut pour cette fois.

Et si elle s'explosait la tronche en arrivant au sol ? Non… il allait pas la laisser crever, quand même… remarque, ce con en était bien capable. Pff, quelle mort débile, quand même… Elle aurait pu mourir en héroïne, en défendant Gaïa de telle ou telle nouvelle menace… et non. Elle allait mourir comme une nouille, en bas d'une putain de grue, tout simplement parce qu'un pauvre con de roux avait voulu faire l'abruti en la prenant pour une saloperie trapéziste.

Sans filet ni trapèze, bien sûr.

- Reno…

Elle rouvrit les yeux, serra les dents, serra les poings, et plongea dans le vide. Tout en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

- JE TE DÉTEEEEESTE !

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 4 des aventures de Carolina ! Alors, vos paris ? S'explosera la tronche au sol ? S'explosera PAS la tronche au sol ? x) (oui, je suis une sadique de vous faire ça)<p>

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, bah... j'en suis désolée. n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour m'expliquer pourquoi ! (ou même si vous avez aimé, hein, je dis jamais non aux reviews, de toute manière ! ^^)

Enfin voilà, merci en tout cas d'avoir gaspillé cinq minutes de votre journée/nuit/etc. pour être venu jeter un coup d'oeil à ce chapitre... et rendrez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant !

Bisous et bonne semaine à tous ! :-)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>_

**Melior :** Bah... c'est juste que ça la fait clairement chier de plus être la seule fille du groupe, quoi. Ah, et elle trouve aussi que Caro est pas faite pour être une Turk. Et qu'elle est trop jeune. Et puis elle l'aime pas, de toute manière. Ça te suffit comme raisons ? ^^

**Incarn : **Oooh oui, tu fais bien de compter sur Reno, quetion intégration... avec lui, elle va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, hahaha ! (euh, surtout des pas mûres, en fait, maintenant que j'y pense... -_-')

**Qulbu : **Sérieusement, j'avais pensé au départ à faire une Elena sympa, mais... étant donné qu'on reverra plus Barret avant un petit moment, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour le remplacer ! :-D (moi, sadique ? Meuh non, pas du tout ! :-D)

**Minea :** Je compatis pour ton PC... et non, ne pends pas Elena, j'en ai encore besoin ! Mais j'dirais pas pourquoi ^^ Tu verras bien...

**Luna :** Même commentaire qu'à Minea : NON, j'ai besoin d'Elena, encore ! Alors on me la laisse en vie pour le moment, siouplaît merci !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 5**

Carolina se sentit tomber… tomber… et… atterrir ? Ah ben non, elle s'était pas explosée la tronche en bas, finalement… Pas du tout. Ouf. Mais… par quel miracle ? Elle observa autour d'elle et réalisa où elle se trouvait. Pas vraiment par terre, mais plutôt… dans les bras de Reno. Houlàlà, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là, elle ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Ah non, ça allait pas du tout… Rah, et en plus elle rougissait… Zut. Le Turk le remarqua, bien évidemment, et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner tandis qu'elle quittait ses bras et revenait les deux pieds sur Terre. Enfin, sur Gaïa.

- Hé, je savais pas que je te faisais cet effet, dis donc !

- Mais… c'est pas toi ! C'est parce que… j'ai eu peur.

Sa voix était mal assurée et Reno l'entendit très bien. Malicieux, il esquissa un demi-sourire amusé.

- Mouais… c'est ce qu'on dit…

- Mais c'est vrai… !

- Menteuse.

Il l'observa d'un air à la fois espiègle et songeur. Alors comme ça, elle avait des sentiments pour lui… Le ton de sa voix ne permettait aucune hésitation. Restait à savoir si c'était juste une amitié naissante… ou bien… autre chose de plus profond… Et si c'était le cas, alors… pour être franc, il ne saurait dire comment il réagirait. C'était encore trop tôt.

Elle baissa les yeux et lui tourna le dos pour ne pas qu'il aperçoive ses joues rougir encore plus. Grr… C'était quoi cette manie de rougir dès qu'un mec de Gaïa lui adressait la parole ?! Nan mais franchement, il allait falloir que ça s'arrête, parce qu'elle commençait à en avoir légèrement ras-le-bol ! Enfin… ça ne lui faisait ça qu'avec Vincent… et Reno… et… et c'était tout. Ah, si, et un peu avec Rufus, aussi… mais seulement lors de leur première rencontre, parce qu'elle était impressionnée. Rien de plus. Ab-so-lu-ment rien de plus. Enfin… c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Même si elle n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit vrai. Parce qu'il lui lançait quand même des regards très… étranges, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec ce blondinet-là, et la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi. Mais pour être franche, elle n'avait pas très envie de le découvrir…

- Bon, euh… on fait quoi maintenant qu'on a fini de jouer les équilibristes suicidaires ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme roux.

- Bof, j'en sais rien… on retourne à la Tour Shinra piquer un roupillon ? proposa-t-il.

- Euh… marmonna l'adolescente, peu convaincue.

- Mouais, t'as raison. Si Tseng nous choppe, on va se faire engueuler. Bon, autre planning pour finir la journée…

- Dis, tu voudrais pas me faire visiter le reste de la tour ? l'interrogea alors la jeune fille. Parce que mis à part les chambres, le self et la salle d'entraînement au tir, j'ai pas vu grand-chose, moi…

Reno réfléchit quelques instants, puis finit pas accepter d'un hochement de tête. En priant fortement pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec Elena au détour d'un couloir. Sinon… il dissimula un sourire espiègle. Avant que la blonde ne le descende, il s'arrangerait pour avoir le temps de coller une baffe à Caro. Ce serait de sa faute.

- Ok, ça me paraît pas mal. Allez, retour à la Shinra.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient côte à côte en direction de la tour, Carolina ne put s'empêcher de questionner le Turk roux, curieuse.

- Mais du coup, pourquoi tu m'as amené dans ce chantier, mis à part pour me suicider du haut d'une grue ?

- Mais je t'ai pas suicidée, je t'ai rattrapée, je te rappelle ! la taquina le jeune homme.

- Ouais… alors tu voulais me faire faire du saut à l'élastique sans élastique ?

- Hein ? Mais ça va pas la tête ?

- C'est pas ça non plus…

Elle demeura silencieuse quelques instants, faisant mine de réfléchir. Et décida de se venger.

- … Donc en fait c'était juste pour m'avoir dans tes bras pendant cinq secondes ? tenta-t-elle finalement avec un petit sourire.

- Mais… rah, mais non !

Et paf, retour à l'envoyeur. Reno se sentit rougir à son tour et se maudit intérieurement, imitant sans le savoir ce que Carolina avait exécuté elle aussi cinq minutes plus tôt. Croisant le regard bleu océan de l'adolescente brune, qui était à cet instant aussi malicieux que le sien, ils finirent par éclater de rire tous les deux.

- Ok, tu m'as eu, reconnut-il.

- Un point partout, balle au centre… commenta Carolina. Bon, tu réponds, oui ?

Elle fit mine de vouloir lui donner un coup de poing. Le rouquin évita habilement le coup, puis, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, lui lança :

- C'est comme une sorte de… rituel pour les nouveaux Turks, tu vois ? Et encore, te plains pas : moi, c'est du haut d'une falaise que ce sadique de Tseng m'a fait sauter…

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il voulait la tester, lui aussi. Et que cette sorte d'épreuve avait fait disparaître ses derniers doutes. C'est qu'il en fallait, du courage pour sauter dans le vide comme ça. Peut-être avait-elle finalement sa place parmi eux. Et lui, comme l'abruti obstiné qu'il était, s'efforçait de l'ignorer. Ou alors… ou alors elle était pas courageuse, simplement folle à lier. Ou un peu des deux. Comme lui, quoi.

- Sérieux ? fit l'adolescente en ouvrant des yeux ronds, persuadée que le jeune homme lui racontait des bobards une fois de plus. C'est pas vrai…

- Si, marmonna Reno, dont le regard s'était assombri rien qu'à l'évocation de ce mauvais souvenir. Et y'avait personne pour me rattraper en bas.

- Ouh… je te plains, mon pauvre, commenta Carolina, compatissante, mais avec un sourire amusé quelle ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître.

Malgré l'amusement de la jeune fille, qui se laissait tout de même un peu trop bien deviner, le Turk sourit à son tour. Il sentait que Carolina était sincère, qu'elle le plaignait vraiment. Pas comme cette blonde d'Elena qui se foutait de sa gueule un peu trop souvent à son goût… et c'était pire depuis l'arrivée de l'adolescente chez les Turks. Il espérait quand même qu'elle allait bientôt se calmer… sinon, ça allait vite devenir carrément invivable. Bon, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment super appréciés, tous les deux, mais quand même… Ces derniers temps, la jeune femme était de plus en plus insupportable.

Les deux Turks finirent par revenir à la Tour Shinra et Carolina put donc visiter son, ben… lieu de travail, en compagnie de Reno et de ses commentaires, quelquefois utiles, mais souvent humoristiques. Ils parcoururent toute la tour, et la jeune fille découvrit une multitude d'endroits qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pour le coup, ses connaissances, tirées du jeu vidéo, était bien piètres face à la réalité qui s'étendait sous se yeux ébahis et émerveillés. Ils conclurent leur visite par les vingt-deuxième et vingt-troisième étages, qui étaient destinés aux SOLDATS. C'était là que se trouvaient leurs dortoirs. De retour dans l'ascenseur après un rapide passage à pied dans ces deux étages, étrangement silencieuse, Carolina finit par murmurer :

- … Reno ?

- Oui ?

- Si… il n'y avait pas eu tout ça… Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal… Zack, et même Cloud, peut-être… ils auraient été là… Pas vrai ?

C'était à la fois une question et une affirmation. Reno hocha la tête, lui apportant confirmation.

- Oui. Tu aurais pu les rencontrer si…

Grand silence dans l'ascenseur. Le rouquin se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis soupira. Parler des morts et de tous ces évènements le rendait mal à l'aise. Surtout qu'il n'était pas très doué dans ce genre de discours. Il savait pertinemment qu'il dirait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Ce n'était pas son sujet de conversation favori, et voilà que Carolina s'engageait là-dedans… Tout avait toujours été la faute d'un seul homme. Un scientifique complètement taré qui avait mené ses propres expériences tranquille dans son coin. Et la Shinra n'avait jamais rien dit. Hojo… Tout était de sa faute. Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, les Incarnés, le Mako… tout. Reno poussa un nouveau soupir, retenant de justesse un grognement, et se hâta de clore la discussion.

- Enfin… voilà, quoi… mais on peut pas modifier le passé.

- Hm. Je sais.

Elle détourna le regard et observa le paysage de Midgar à travers la vitre de l'ascenseur. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, baignant la ville d'une douce lueur orangée.

- Je le sais même très bien…

Reno fronça un instant les sourcils avant de comprendre subitement cette mélancolie qui s'était soudainement emparée d'elle. Oui. Sa mère. Mais bien sûr… on ne pouvait pas modifier le passé. Ni empêcher les personnes que l'on aime de perdre la vie… effectivement. Elle devait le savoir mieux que quiconque. Sagement, le jeune homme choisit de demeurer silencieux, pour une fois.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au quarante-troisième étage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Carolina pour reconnaître ce lieu, en particulier grâce à l'odeur alléchante qui y régnait.

- C'est déjà l'heure de manger ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ben ouais… c'est passé vite, hein ?

- Tu m'étonnes…

Les deux Turks s'engagèrent donc dans le self, prêts à engloutir leur dîner. Et en espérant secrètement tous les deux ne pas recroiser une nouvelle fois Elena. Une fois dans la journée leur avait suffi, merci bien.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 5 des aventures de notre Caro ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis <em>via<em> une petite review !

Enfin voilà, merci d'avoir lu, bonne semaine à tous et rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour... la suiiite ! :-D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>_

**MagicOnyx :** Eh non, Caro ne s'est pas écrasée par terre... Dommage. C'est Reno qu'aurait été mort de rire, tiens... xD (oui, et moi aussi, j'avoue ^_^')

**Incarndu91 :** Euh, à choisir entre sauter d'une grue et sauter d'une falaise... sans vouloir te vexer, je pense que Caro préfère Reno à Tseng, rien que pour cette partie-là de sa formation... ^^

**Lunagarden :** T'inquiète, Reno est peut-être un malade mental, mais Caro est pas mal non plus quand elle s'y met... ;-)

**Melior Silverdjane :** Heu, Divergente ? Si tu le dis... (j'connais pas... -_-')


	6. Chapitre 6

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 6**

Après le repas, Carolina regagna sa chambre et s'endormit après une rapide douche. Le lendemain, elle eut un peu de mal à se réveiller… Elle entendait quelqu'un frapper… sur quelque chose… Waouh, c'était un rêve étrange. La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Euh, non, elle ne rêvait pas… Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui tapait. Qui tambourinait, même, à sa porte de chambre, avec insistance. Oups…

- Caroooo, debout ! râla une voix facilement reconnaissable depuis le couloir.

- Veux pas…

- Allez, grouille ou je m'en occupe moi-même !

- Alors là, sûrement pas, marmonna la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux. J'ARRIIIIIIVE ! lança-t-elle.

L'adolescente brune crut distinguer un soupir d'exaspération. Ou de soulagement, au choix. Haussant les épaules, elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et quitta sa chambre, retrouvant dans le couloir un Turk aux cheveux roux et au regard bleu/gris à la fois malicieux et un tantinet réprobateur, tout de même.

- Ah, ben quand même ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait falloir que je te sorte de ton lit moi-même, dis donc…

- Tu peux toujours courir !

Carolina tenta de lui donner un coup de poing, qui fut bien évidemment habilement esquivé. Répondant à son attaque, le Turk utilisa une technique d'arts martiaux qui fit que la jeune fille se retrouva prise en sandwich entre un Reno qui lui tordait le bras et un mur glacial. Rah, et flûte. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une idiote. Et elle trouvait que ledit Reno empiétait un peu trop sur son espace vital… Pétard, sympa comme réveil. Il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle.

- Pff, t'es pas réveillée ou quoi ?

- Non mais ça va, oui ? soupira-t-elle en se tortillant dans tous les sens, tentant de se dégager de l'emprise du jeune homme. Toi t'as l'air en forme, par contre !

- Peuh, tu parles !

Le rouquin eut un sourire en coin, lâcha finalement Carolina, ignora son regard noir et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui la fit encore râler. Décidément, cette matinée commençait bien…

- Mais arrête-euh ! Rah, mais tu m'emmer…

- Ouais, bon, on va prendre un p'tit-déj ? l'interrompit Reno. Ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends… j'ai la dalle, moi !

- Hm, mouais…

Les deux Turks partirent donc à la cafétéria ensemble. Puis, après avoir bien mangé, ils retournèrent dans cette merveille technologique ultrasophistiquée qu'est… l'ascenseur de la Shinra, toujours aussi lent et barbant. Youpi. Carolina s'étira et ne put retenir un bâillement.

- Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Passage à l'étage quarante puis journée à l'étage trente-neuf. Simplissime, non ?

- Euh… trente-neuf ? Quarante ? répéta la jeune fille, complètement perdue.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai que t'es toujours paumée, toi… soupira Reno en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Bon, alors traduction : passage au vestiaire et après, journée de tests. Ça te va ?

- Euh… j'aurais préféré garder les chiffres, finalement… fit l'adolescente brune en baissant la tête.

- Ah, ben c'est toi qui a voulu que je traduise, hein… lui rappela le roux en croisant les bras avec un sourire en coin amusé.

- Ouais. Je sais… Dis, la prochaine fois que je te demande une traduction de quoi que ce soit…

- Hm ?

- Frappe-moi.

- Mais avec plaisir, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

_Mince. Le connaissant, il en serait bien capable, cet abruti, _songea Carolina.

- Ouais… enfin, euh… pas trop fort, quand même…

Les deux Turks arrivèrent donc au quarantième étage et se séparèrent durant quelques minutes afin de se changer et de se mettre en tenue de sport. Reno ne put s'empêcher d'embêter de nouveau la jeune fille et lui lança avec un regard étincelant et un sourire mi-ironique, mi-euh… dragueur ? Sérieux ? Non mais il allait pas bien, celui-là !

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Mais… mais ça va pas bien la tête ?! fut la seule réponse de sa jeune collègue, abasourdie.

- Bon, ok… bah démerde-toi pour trouver ton casier toute seule, alors !

- Ben, c'est celui où c'est marqué « Carolina » dessus, non ? devina assez aisément la jeune fille.

- Euh… ouais, pff.

- Bon, bah j'ai pas besoin de toi, alors ! conclut Carolina avec un grand sourire. Sur ce, à tout de suite !

Et l'adolescente brune aux étonnantes mèches dorées ferma la porte du vestiaire des filles au nez d'un Reno légèrement surpris quant à sa réaction. Celui-ci resta quelques instants sans bouger, puis eut un sourire amusé et se dirigea à son tour vers son vestiaire, celui des hommes.

Celui dans lequel il avait le droit d'entrer, quoi.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, les deux Turks se retrouvèrent devant l'ascenseur et descendirent d'un étage pour se rendre dans les salles d'entraînement. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus d'un T-shirt blanc et d'une sorte de jogging, noir pour Reno et gris pour Carolina. La tenue parfaite pour de longues heures de sport épuisantes… Pff. Cette journée promettait d'être… passionnante…

Au quarantième étage, ils retrouvèrent… Tseng, qui les attendait de pied ferme. Il jeta un regard mécontent à Reno.

- Vous devriez être là depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure…

- C'est Carolina qui voulait pas se réveiller… expliqua le roux d'un ton plutôt penaud.

- …

_Hm, il a pas l'air convaincu, _songea la jeune fille. _Bon, je vais m'y coller, sinon on va tous les deux se faire enguirlander…_

- Il a raison… intervint-t-elle alors. Il a fallu qu'il se mette à hurler pour me faire sortir du lit !

- Hm, ça passe pour cette fois. Mais demain, tu devras te réveiller à l'heure. Et seule, précisa le Wutaïen en insistant sur le dernier mot. Les réveils ne sont pas placés dans vos chambres uniquement pour faire joli.

- Glups, euh… oui, chef ! acquiesça l'adolescente en hochant la tête.

- Bon, suivez-moi, vous deux.

Reno laissa échapper un sourire tandis qu'ils suivaient tous les deux le chef des Turks et adressa un clin d'œil malicieux à la jeune fille.

- Rho, va falloir que tu te débrouille toute seule demain matin, hm ? J'aurais dû te sortir du lit moi-même ce matin, finalement…

- Non mais oh, c'est pas bientôt fini avec tes commentaires à la noix ? marmonna Carolina à voix basse, afin que le Wutaïen ne l'entende pas. Ferme-la un peu, bon sang !

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude pour compléter sa remarque et il ne put pas s'empêcher de rire en ébouriffant une nouvelle fois les cheveux de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit encore râler. Décidément, elle savait faire que ça, cette gosse…

- Bon, vous deux, vous avancez, oui ? les reprit Tseng en leur jetant un coup d'œil agacé par-dessus son épaule.

- Mais oui, on arrive, soupirèrent-ils en chœur.

Reno ne dit plus rien par la suite, mais il avait clairement compris le regard que le Wutaïen lui avait jeté. Un truc du genre : « reprends-toi et arrête de lui faire du charme, bon sang ! T'es pas là pour ça, je te rappelle ! Et elle non plus, d'ailleurs !».

Ils continuèrent donc à suivre leur chef et arrêtèrent de discuter. Les mains dans les poches, un léger sourire en coin éclairant toujours son visage, le jeune homme se reprit mentalement.

_Ouais, dis donc, Tseng a pas tort… Arrête de draguer tes nouvelles collègues, mon vieux !_

Sur le coup, cela lui parut tellement idiot qu'il faillit éclater de rire une nouvelle fois, tout seul comme un débile. Il cessa de sourire et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, luttant pour ne pas partir dans un fou rire, une étincelle amusée brillant dans ses yeux bleus/gris. Quoi, lui ? Draguer Carolina ? Elle avait quoi, seize ans… et lui vingt-cinq… C'était qu'une gamine ! Bon, ok, ce n'était pas leurs neuf années de différence qui allaient l'enquiquiner, personnellement, mais… lui et Caro… non. Décidément, ça le faisait pas. Lui, draguer Carolina… non mais c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Sérieusement.

Et pourtant… n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait discrètement depuis qu'il l'avait réveillée le matin même ? Quand il l'avait menacée de venir la déloger de son lit… et quand il l'avait ensuite collée contre le mur tout en lui tordant le bras, en réponse à son coup de poing… et quand il s'était proposé pour l'accompagner dans les vestiaires à la recherche de son casier. Bon, même si ça, c'était plus pour l'enquiquiner qu'autre chose. Casier qu'elle avait finalement réussi à trouver toute seule, comme une grande… Si. C'était exactement ce qu'il faisait, en fait. Il refusait simplement de se l'avouer, voilà tout. Et pourtant… il n'était pas amoureux de Carolina. Enfin, pas vraiment. Enfin… il ne pensait pas l'être… mais… peut-être que si ? Il se demanda un instant s'il était possible de tomber amoureux sans s'en apercevoir. Ouais, non, ça paraissait bizarre, quand même…

_Faudrait savoir ce que je veux, sérieux,_ pensa-t-il avec un soupir. _Sinon, je suis pas sorti d'affaire…_

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 6 de "Secrets Dévoilés" ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous avez cinq minutes ! ^^ Ça fait toujours plaisir !<p>

Je vous laisse donc réfléchir sur le sujet suivant : alors, Reno serait-il par hasard... amoureux ? Vraiment ? Ou... pas ? Allez, vous avez deux heures pour me rédiger un texte argumentatif de quatre pages minimum ! Bon courage !

... Mais non, je rigole. Enfin... si vous ne savez pas quoi faire en attendant le chapitre suivant... ;)

Enfin, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne semaine... et rendez-vous vendredi prochain ! :-D Bisous !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 7**

Les trois Turks pénétrèrent dans une salle claire, carrelée de gris et aux murs orangés, remplie de diverses machines en fer, qui ressemblait fortement et très désagréablement (pour Carolina) à une salle de…

- Muscu ? devina aisément Reno avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question.

- Exactement, confirma Tseng en hochant la tête. Et ne compte pas y échapper.

- Pff…

Le jeune homme parcourut toutes les machines du regard, l'air peu enthousiaste à l'idée de les utiliser. Ce n'était pas franchement sa tasse de thé… Franchement, il se serait bien passé de cet exercice. L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns soupira à son tour. Visiblement, elle éprouvait la même chose que lui. Au moins, ça leur faisait un point commun de plus. C'était toujours ça de gagné…

- Ça ressemble plus à des instruments de torture qu'à des machines pour s'entraîner, si vous voulez mon avis… maugréa-t-elle.

- Ah ouais, tu trouves aussi ? grommela Reno, le regard sombre. Eh ben, ravi de savoir qu'il y a enfin quelqu'un du même avis que moi…

- Désolé Carolina, mais ça fait partie des tests, s'excusa Tseng d'une voix qui n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout (le sadique). Ce sera obligatoire.

- Mouais, j'avais cru remarquer… soupira la jeune fille. Bon, ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller… Je commence par lequel ?

- Par la machine de ton choix… tu auras plusieurs tests, de toute façon.

- Ah… génial… fit-elle d'une voix qui signifiait clairement que non, ce n'était pas génial du tout, en fait.

Carolina essaya donc plusieurs machines, environ une petite dizaine. Et pour plus de la moitié d'entre elles (voire même les trois quarts…), elle ne sut pas exactement comment s'y prendre et les deux Turks durent lui apprendre comment utiliser telle ou telle machine. En même temps, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire de la musculation, sur Terre… Elle passa donc toute la matinée à s'entraîner, écoutant attentivement les rares commentaires émis par Tseng et affichant un large sourire lorsque Reno se remettait à râler… ce qui arrivait assez souvent, en fait. Et lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher et éclatait de rire au beau milieu d'un exercice (d'ailleurs elle avait bien failli se prendre une sorte de haltère sur la tête, à se déconcentrer ainsi…), Tseng la réprimandait, lui disant de ne pas s'occuper des pitreries de son collègue. Et elle se contentait de répliquer un morne « oui, chef »… tout en songeant qu'il n'était pas si facile que ça de résister aux clowneries du jeune homme roux.

Vers la fin de matinée, aux environs de onze heures et demie, le Wutaïen les autorisa finalement à cesser leurs exercices et leur octroya un heure et demie de pause. Donc, reprise à une heure.

- Bon, euh… on passe à la cafèt, du coup ? proposa Carolina.

- Euh, non. On est en tests, je te rappelle, fit Reno. Donc pas le droit aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement. Et puis pour se ré-engueuler avec Elena, merci bien…

Il se retourna vers son chef et l'interrogea.

- Au fait, elle s'est calmée, hier, ou pas ?

- Plus ou moins. Elle ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup, Carolina, lança-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué… répondit celle-ci dans un soupir. Je ferais avec, que voulez-vous… Mais… bon, ben du coup, on mange pas ?

- Qui a dit qu'on ne mangeait pas, dis donc ? s'étonna le Turk roux, dont l'estomac criait famine. Tu connais les sandwichs, quand même ? Ça existe, dans ton monde, rassure-moi ?

- Ah ! Ben oui, bien sûr ! affirma l'adolescente en hochant la tête, se trouvant profondément débile de ne pas y avoir songé toute seule, comme une grande. C'est juste que… bon, on mange, alors ?

- Mais oui, t'inquiète. Espèce de morfale…

- Oh, ça va, hein… t'as autant la dalle que moi, je suis sûre.

- Ouais… t'as pas tort. Tiens, prends ça.

Reno sortit trois sandwichs d'un sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui et en tendit un à Carolina. Celle-ci l'accepta avec un sourire et mordit aussitôt dedans.

- Wouh, ch'est trop bon ! Et ch'avais chuper faim, en pluch… Merchi, Reno ! fit-elle la bouche pleine.

- Bah, de rien, on allait pas te laisser crever de faim, quand même ! commenta le roux en continuant à fouiller dans son sac. Chef, vous en avez un aussi… vous attrapez ?

Ayant très bien aperçu l'éclat de malice qui était passé dans les yeux du jeune homme, Tseng se hâta de refuser, prudent.

- Je préfèrerais que tu ne le lance pas…

- Rho, bon, ok…

Le jeune homme partit donc donner son sandwich au Wutaïen d'un air maussade, visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir pu faire son expatrier 'un sandwich volant, puis vint s'asseoir sur un banc près de sa… ben, euh, collègue, et entama à son tour son propre sandwich.

- Pfiou, ça fait du bien de manger un truc, choupira… euh, soupira-t-il.

Carolina confirma d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, imité (plus discrètement) par Tseng. Si discrètement, d'ailleurs, que les deux autres Turks ne le remarquèrent même pas.

Pour leur heure et demie de pause, Reno et Carolina ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que de se poursuivre et de jouer à chat entre les différentes machines de musculation, sous le regard consterné de Tseng, qui se disait que les membres de son unité étaient de véritables gamins… surtout en particulier un jeune homme aux long cheveux roux attachés dans son dos par un élastique noir. Un vrai gosse. Mais au moins, il put en profiter pour observer l'agilité de cette nouvelle recrue. Pour une fois que les imbécillités de son jeune collègue lui servaient à quelque chose… Certaines des contorsions de la jeune fille entre les machines métalliques pour échapper à Reno était assez surprenantes… mais néanmoins efficaces, d'après les protestations du jeune homme et les quelques jurons qu'il lâcha. Lorsque Tseng trouvait qu'il poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin et protestait à son tour, il se contentait d'un haussement d'épaules. Ce qui faisait inévitablement soupirer le Wutaïen, et arrachait à Carolina un sourire amusé.

À une heure, l'entraînement reprit. Le trio de Turks partit dans une autre salle, plus spacieuse située juste à côté de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Carolina devina aussitôt où est-ce qu'ils avaient atterri.

- Une piste ? Ouille ouille ouille, je le sens mal…

- Test d'endurance, marmonna Reno. J'étais sûr qu'on l'aurait, celui-là… pff. Je déteste ces journées de tests.

- Eh ben je te rassure, t'es pas le seul, soupira Carolina. Bon, faut faire quoi maintenant ?

- Courir, répondit simplement Tseng avec un brin d'ironie.

- Oui, ça j'avais deviné, mais… un nombre de tours particuliers ?

- Ton maximum.

- Oh non… bon, ben c'est parti…

La jeune fille commença donc à courir, imitée par Reno, tandis que le Wutaïen partait s'asseoir sur un banc métallique au bord de la piste et les observait en comptant le nombre de tours que chacun faisait. En fait, le jeune homme roux avait raison… Tseng était un véritable sadique ! Il était tranquillement assis en train de les regarder courir… il aurait pas pu s'entraîner avec eux, tiens ? Est-ce qu'il s'entraînait, lui, d'ailleurs ?

- Eh, Caro ! Je te parie que je cours plus longtemps que toi ! s'exclama Reno derrière elle.

- Ouais, mon œil ! Pari relevé ! lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Cessant de parler, elle se concentra sur sa respiration. Continuant à courir autour de la piste, écoutant les conseils que Tseng leur lançait de temps à autre, elle était déterminée à courir le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à la nuit… ou le lendemain matin s'il le fallait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe d'épuisement. Avec un seul but en tête : être meilleure que Reno sur cette épreuve-là.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 7 des aventures de Caro ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :-D<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong> ! \ IMPORTANT / ! \**_

**PAUSE DANS LES PUBLICATIONS **pendant les vacances de Toussaint !

Reprise, donc, de la publication de cette fanfiction le** VENDREDI 04 NOVEMBRE !**

Bonne vacances à tous et à toutes !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>_

**emokami : **héhé, pour savoir s'il est amoureux... et pour comprendre concernant ces "sacro-saints" reflets dorés (j'adore l'expression XD)... bah tu verras bien au cours de ce tome 2 ! Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise !

**Incarndu91 : **heu, je fais pas espagnol, moi ^_^' Hey, juste une tite question : c'était fait exprès, la rime entre "amusante" et "suffisante" ? Sinon pour Caro et Reno, pareil : tu verras bien ! Mouahaha !

(heu, Lunagarden, je crois que toi et tes rires machiavéliques commencent à déteindre sur moi... -_-')

**Alex0912 : "**Alerte pluie de review annoncée sur votre région" ! x) Nan, plus sérieusement, TU ME FAIS CE PUTAIN DE TEXTE ARGUMENTATIF SINON T'AURAS PAS LA SUITE ! . (hem, désolée, je m'emporte). Et pour te cacher du blondinet... toi aussi tu peux toujours te brosser, Mouahaha !

* * *

><p>Bref, donc voilà, petite pause de deux semaines... sur ce, bonnes vacances à tout le monde, que ce soit à toutes les lectrices habituelles de cette fic ou aux nouveaux lecteurs ! On se retrouve à la rentrée, les ami(e)s ! ;-)<p> 


	8. Chapitre 8

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 8**

Tseng fit cesser le supplice vers six heures et demie. Bon, il fallait bien avouer que de temps en temps, Reno et Carolina avaient cessé de courir et marchaient le long de la piste, mais ils reprenaient leur course une ou deux minutes plus tard. Pas le choix. Aussi rouge qu'une tomate et plus essoufflée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, Carolina se laissa tomber à terre dès que le chef des Turks leur donna la permission d'arrêter de courir. Rien que pour frimer, Reno courut encore quelques instants, puis tomba assis par terre à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle roulait sur le dos, le souffle court.

- Pétard… la vache… c'était quoi… cette épreuve ? haleta la jeune fille.

- Un test d'endurance… quoi d'autre ? souffla le roux, aussi hors d'haleine qu'elle, avant de s'allonger à son tour.

- Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés, commenta Tseng en les rejoignant. Félicitations… en particulier toi, Carolina. Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais jusqu'au bout, avoua-t-il.

- Cool… soupira l'adolescente, les yeux fermés. Ouh là là… je suis complètement… crevée…

- Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain, les informa le Wutaïen. Reposez-vous d'ici là.

- Chef… oui, chef… marmonna Carolina d'un ton vraiment pas convaincu et plus épuisé qu'autre chose.

Tseng laissa échapper un mince sourire qu'elle n'aperçut pas et quitta la salle. Il connaissait déjà les capacités du jeune homme roux, mais n'avait encore aucune idée de celles de la jeune fille. Et elle l'avait surpris.

Reno et Carolina restèrent longtemps étendus au sol, côte à côte, reprenant difficilement leur souffle. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, la voix du rouquin se fit entendre :

- Hé, Caro… Je t'ai battue.

_Quel vantard. Tu perds rien pour attendre, mon vieux, _grommela intérieurement l'adolescente.

- Mais zut, tu m'énerves… soupira-t-elle, exténuée.

Avec un soupir fatigué, elle se releva lentement puis tendit une main au jeune homme.

- Bon, on va se changer ? l'invita-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, apparemment aussi épuisé qu'elle. Souriant face à l'initiative de sa jeune collègue, il accepta sa main tendue et elle l'aida donc à se relever. Ils se retrouvèrent pendant quelques secondes l'un contre l'autre, la main de la jeune fille brune tenant toujours la sienne, avant que celle-ci ne se recule subitement, les joues rouges. Et pas seulement à cause de la course, cette fois…

Les deux Turks se rendirent ensemble à l'étage supérieur afin de prendre une douche chacun de leur côté et de se changer. Ils se retrouvèrent vers sept heures et quart à la cafétéria afin de manger un morceau. Ils n'y retrouvèrent ni Tseng, ni Elena, mais mangèrent en compagnie de Rude. Celui-ci demanda à la jeune fille si elle se portait bien, comment se passaient les entraînements, si elle parvenait à s'habituer au quotidien quelquefois contraignant des Turks. Ils passèrent leur repas à discuter. Carolina était soulagée. Mis à part Elena, elle s'entendait assez bien avec tous les membres du groupe. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Malgré son apparente sévérité, Tseng l'appréciait, même s'il ne le montrait pas forcément. Et Rude était assez sympa, lui aussi. Quant à Rufus, il n'était finalement pas si méchant qu'il en avait l'air au premier abord. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec Elena que le courant ne passait pas du tout.

Après avoir bien mangé, Carolina salua ses deux amis Turks et partit dans sa chambre. Elle se mit aussitôt en pyjama et fila sous la couette. Elle était vraiment exténuée. Au fond, elle était assez contente que Tseng leur ait ordonné de cesser l'exercice… elle n'aurait sans doute pas tenu une demi-heure de plus, malgré son désir de tenir tête à ce crâneur de Reno. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver, bon sang… mais elle dut reconnaître que c'était encore grâce à lui qu'elle avait réussi à repousser ses limites une fois de plus. Jamais elle n'avait encore couru ainsi, aussi longtemps, même en cours d'EPS sur Terre.

Fermant les yeux, l'adolescente brune aux étonnantes mèches dont la couleur oscillait entre le blond et le doré eut une brève pensée pour tous ceux qu'elle avait laissé au Septième Ciel. Tous ceux qu'elle avait laissé en acceptant la proposition de Rufus et en s'engageant chez les Turks.

Tifa, tellement gentille avec elle. Qui la surveillait tout le temps, veillant sur sa santé et s'arrangeant toujours pour qu'elle ne s'épuise pas à la tâche à ses côtés… ben là pour le coup, en entrant chez les Turks, c'était raté. En une journée, elle s'était fatiguée dix fois plus qu'en trois jours au bar.

Marlène et Denzel, si adorables, qui avaient tous les deux fondu en larmes lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle devait partir. Ils étaient si mignons, ces deux-là… elle les considérait presque comme son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Ils lui manquaient… elle se promit de retourner les voir au Septième Ciel dès qu'elle aurait une journée de libre.

Cloud, le porc-épic blond… Carolina pensait sincèrement qu'il n'avait plus de soucis. Que son esprit était enfin libéré des tourments qui l'accablaient. Mais… elle n'en était plus si sûre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé son regard bleu Mako, avant de quitter le bar… il était soucieux. Ce n'était pas bon signe… il y avait (encore) quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Elle le sentait. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il tout simplement pour elle, à cause de son entrée chez les Turks…

Vincent. Son ange gardien, qui l'avait sauvé de la mort lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur Gaïa. Son protecteur, qui veillait sur elle depuis lors. Cela faisait, quoi, une semaine, déjà ? Après seulement une semaine passée sur ce monde, elle était déjà chez les Turks… Elle se sentait apaisée lorsque le regard ambré de l'immortel croisait le sien. Personne n'avait jamais eu cet effet sur elle. Personne… sauf lui. Vincent Valentine, l'ancien Turk génétiquement modifié, désormais immortel, transformé en une sorte de vampire. Le porteur de Chaos. L'ange vengeur de « Final Fantasy VII ». Que ce surnom lui allait bien.

Barret. Lui… La jeune fille grimaça. Si elle le croisait… elle préférait ne pas y penser. Si elle rencontrait Barret seule à seul, c'était la mort assurée. Quoique, avec ce qu'elle apprendrait lors de ses prochains jours aux côtés de ses nouveaux collègues, peut-être aurait-elle une petite chance de survivre à cette rencontre… mais vraiment minime, alors.

Youfie. Une vraie peste, peut-être, quand elle s'y mettait sérieusement, mais… une fille bien. Vraiment. Qu'elle appréciait énormément. Et même si elle ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, Carolina savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur la Ninja en cas de coup dur ou de gros problème. Elle était ingénieuse, elle trouverait toujours un truc quelconque pour améliorer la situation. Peu importe que ce truc soit complètement loufoque ou invraisemblable.

Cid, qui ne craignait pas de dire haut et fort ce qu'il pensait, même si cela déplaisait à certains. Assez bourru par moments, mais quand on le connaissait bien, on savait qu'il était vraiment sympa. C'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Une grande gueule mais un cœur d'or. Et, curieusement, Carolina se sentait assez proche du pilote blond.

Elle se sentait proche de Vincent, également, mais… ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était une sorte d'intense amitié, à la vie, à la mort, qui la liait à l'immortel. Avec Cid, elle sentait inconsciemment qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose… mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi. Un sentiment étrange l'envahissait lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie du pilote, un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. C'était étrange… elle se demanda si cela persisterait pendant un certain moment, ou bien s'effacerait avec le temps.

Peu à peu, l'adolescente s'endormit… et rêva. Un univers entièrement blanc. Elle reconnaissait ce lieu… et son cœur se serra. Allait-elle revoir sa mère une nouvelle fois ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Jenifel était-elle favorable ou non à son entrée chez les Turks ?

Mais ce ne fut pas sa mère qui apparut à côté d'elle. Ce ne fut rien qu'une silhouette sombre, qu'elle distingua à peine et ne parvint pas à reconnaître. Et pourtant, se tournant vers cette ombre noire qui n'évoquait aucun souvenir en elle, le mot sortit tout seul de sa bouche.

- Pa… papa ?

La forme sombre ne bougea pas. Puis disparut. Carolina resta quelques secondes hébétée, puis s'exclama :

- Non mais attends, reviens ! J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?

Elle observa autour d'elle, puis soupira.

- Génial… je suis même pas sûre que c'était lui…

Plus personne n'apparut. Aucune voix ne résonna. L'horizon blanc disparut et son rêve se termina aussi brusquement qu'il avait débuté. À son réveil, la jeune fille ne s'en souvint même pas.

* * *

><p>Et revoilà notre chère Carolina et tous ses amis, après plus de deux semaines d'absence ! Elle ne vous a pas trop manqué, j'espère ? ^^<p>

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :-)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>_

**Qulbutoké : **Déception... Carolina a échoué. Et zut. Tant pis pour elle. De toute façon, Reno c'est l'meilleur. Na. :-p Et t'inquiète pas pour Vincent : un jour, il reviendra... (bon, peut-être pas tout de suite, ok. Mais j'ai dit : un jour ^^)

**Incarndu91 :** Pas besoin de hurler comme ça ! x)

**Lunagarden** : Eh oui, Caro a perdu. Mais c'est pas grave. je l'ai dit et je le répète : c'est Reno le meilleur. Mouahaha. (tu m'as VRAIMENT contaminée avec tes rires démoniaques... ^_^')

**Minea Line :** J'suis désoléééée... M'enfin, j'espère quand même que t'as remarquée que les chapitres de ce "tome 2" sont plus longs que ceux d'"Une Nouvelle Vie" ? Bon, d'accord, un petit peu... un tout petit peu... MAIS QUAND MÊME ! Na.


	9. Chapitre 9

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

><p><span><strong>Secrets Dévoilés<strong>

**Chapitre 9**

- Bon, tu te lèves, oui ?

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement sourd et se roula en boule sous sa couette. Pétard, mais c'était quoi ce rêve pourri où quelqu'un lui disait sans arrêt de se lever ? Non mais sérieux, il faisait des rêves bien plus cool que ça d'habit…

- RENOOOOO ! DEBOOOUUUT !

- Rêve de m… marmonna-t-il, à mi-chemin entre le songe et la réalité.

Mal réveillé, il ouvrit un œil et jeta un regard à son réveil. Sept heures et demie. Il reposa tranquillement sa tête sur son oreiller bien moelleux… avant de se redresser brusquement. SEPT HEURES ET DEMIE ? Oh putain… il comprenait désormais les hurlements que Carolina lui adressait. Eh merde, c'était pas un rêve, finalement…

- ALLEZ, LÈVE-TOOOIII !

_Fait chier._

Il rejoignit la jeune fille dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tard, encore ensommeillé.

- Saaaaalut, bâilla-t-il. Ça va ?

Carolina le regarda sans un mot, les bras croisés, le foudroyant du regard.

- Je t'attendrai pas, la prochaine fois.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et eut un sourire d'excuse. Sourire d'excuse qui n'amadoua pas du tout sa jeune collègue. Ou à peine.

- Bon, ok, désolé… Allez, à table.

Et, ignorant le regard noir de l'adolescente, il fila vers l'ascenseur sans demander son reste.

- Surtout, m'attends pas, hein, grommela celle-ci.

- Bah non, pourquoi faire ? lui lança-t-il depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Elle soupira, puis le rejoignit. Il avait l'air en forme, tiens, pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de sortir du lit…

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble dans une joyeuse atmosphère, Reno était désormais bien réveillé et prêt à faire le pitre durant toute la journée. Il était même un peu trop bien réveillé aux yeux de Carolina, qui soupira en se demandant pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas laissé roupiller bien tranquillement… Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une espèce de pignouf roux qui balança un sucre dans son bol de chocolat. Elle recula brusquement et parvint à éviter les éclaboussures, qui retombèrent en petite pluie sur son plateau.

- Fais gaffe idiot, tu vas me tacher !

- Moi, non, le chocolat, oui, corrigea le Turk en lui adressant son fameux sourire en coin malicieux, mort de rire et les yeux étincelants.

- Mais pourquoi je t'ai pas laissé dormir… soupira-t-elle.

- Bah, tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois ! tenta-t-il de la réconforter.

- En voilà un qui a l'air de bonne humeur, ce matin… observa une voix derrière la jeune fille.

- Putain, non mais sans déconner, on avait pas remarqué… bougonna celle-ci, qui était par contre de mauvaise humeur, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Reno, soudainement redevenu sérieux, lui fit les gros yeux. Carolina jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule… et rougit vivement.

- Oups, euh, désolée Tse… chef ! se reprit-elle, juste à temps.

- Et tu as l'air aussi réveillée que lui, tiens…

- Euh… euh…

Afin de détourner son attention et de lui faire oublier ce léger incident, le roux ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui balancer un coup de pied sous la table. L'adolescente râla une nouvelle fois et le fusilla du regard, se retenant pour ne pas lui flanquer une claque… ou lui renverser son bol de chocolat chaud sur la tête. Ou lui envoyer sa tartine pleine de beurre et de confiture dans le pif. Ou les trois à la fois. Au choix.

- Aïeuh ! Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?

- Pas fait exprès ! se défendit-il, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Ouais, menteur…

- Carolina, Reno… soupira Tseng dans l'espoir de les calmer un peu. Est-il possible de prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix, par ici ?

- Oui, chef ! répondirent les deux Turks en chœur… avant d'échanger un regard et de se mettre à pouffer en même temps.

Le Wutaïen poussa un soupir de lassitude et entama finalement sa tartine. Tout en mangeant, il songea que ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés. Reno avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec la jeune fille, en fin de compte, même si au départ il avait été assez récalcitrant lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que c'était lui qui allait se charger de l'intégration de l'adolescente au sein des Turks. Tseng esquissa un sourire en se remémorant sa réaction. Complètement incompatible avec ce qu'il venait juste d'observer.

_- Quoi ? Non, vous blaguez, là ? Je vais quand même pas m'occuper de cette gamine !_

_- Si, tu le feras, avait rétorqué le chef des Turks._

_- Ah non, là, ce sera sans moi. Je suis pas baby-sitter, non mais oh ! avait protesté le jeune homme._

_- Reno._

_- Tout ce que vous voudrez, mais pas ça ! J'en ai rien à foutre de cette gosse, de toute façon, elle tiendra même pas trois jours ici !_

Trois jours… Eh bien si, elle avait tenu trois jours. Mais cela ne semblait plus poser de problèmes au jeune homme. Et apparemment, elle avait l'intention de rester parmi eux bien plus qu'une courte semaine… Le Wutaïen devrait s'y habituer. Même si elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, elle possédait certaines qualités et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle faisait partie des Turks, désormais. Et comme tous les membres de cette unité, elle était sous sa responsabilité. Une lourde tâche qu'il avait acceptée en devenant chef des Turks. Mais… il n'avait jamais regretté son choix.

Après une ou deux minutes de silence, les chamailleries de ses deux collègues avaient reprises de plus belle. Tseng soupira. Impossible de les calmer plus de trente secondes, ces deux-là… ah ça oui, ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Déjà que simplement Reno, c'était difficile à supporter, mais alors rajouter Carolina par-dessus… Mais elle, elle saurait se calmer quand il le lui ordonnerait. Pas Reno. La preuve.

- Carolina.

L'adolescente brune se tut soudainement et tourna la tête vers lui.

- Oui, chef ?

- Nouvel entraînement pour toi, aujourd'hui.

- Je l'aurais parié…

Le Wutaïen s'adressa ensuite au jeune homme.

- Reno, amène-la au quarante-et-unième étage. Tu sais ce qu'ell faire.

Ignorant pour l'instant le regard interrogateur et un tantinet inquiet de la jeune fille, le rouquin hocha la tête, choisissant de redevenir lui aussi sérieux pour le moment.

- Ok pas de problème. Je pourrai l'y accompagner ?

- C'est toi qui t'occupe d'elle, je te rappelle, soupira Tseng.

- D'acc, ça marche, chef. Caro, tu viens ?

Carolina hocha la tête, se leva et suivit le jeune homme. Ils se rendirent tous les deux au quarante-et-unième étage, qui se constituait d'un long couloir aux murs gris foncés qui comprenait… trois portes. Seulement trois portes noires. L'adolescente ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise à cet étage. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tiens, va là-dedans, lui lança Reno sans la regarder en désignant la première porte. Je vais régler deux ou trois trucs dans la salle d'à côté et je t'y rejoins, ok ?

- Euh… d'accord, fit Carolina sur un ton… plus qu'hésitant.

Elle obéit au Turk roux et pénétra donc seule dans la première pièce. Elle avança jusqu'au centre de celle-ci tout en observant autour d'elle puis déglutit, par rassurée du tout, pour le coup. C'était un grande salle… entièrement grise, recouverte d'uns sorte d'acier, du sol au plafond, en passant par les murs. La pièce n'était pas meublée, elle était entièrement vide, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Seulement la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière elle, et qui était également couverte par cet espèce de métal. Et elle était seule. Désespérément seule dans cette grande salle vide, froide, austère…

La jeune fille poussa un soupir anxieux et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Tout en se demandant ce qu'elle fichait là, bon sang de bonsoir. Et tout en espérant très fort qu'il ne lui arrive pas dans cette pièce étrange quelque chose de regrettable. Très regrettable. Comme… une mort inopinée, par exemple. Et accidentelle…

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'était le neuvième chapitre des aventures de Carolina Harner chez les Turks ! Peut-être bien que lesdites aventures vont se terminer prématurément...<p>

Alors, à votre avis ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce qu'on peut finalement faire (plus ou moins) confiance à Rufus et aux Turks ? Ou pas du tout ? ^^

Héhé, quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne saurez la suite (et/ou la fin...) que VENDREDI PROCHAIN ! Oui, je suis cruelle ! Mais c'est la vie ! Nananère !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !

On se retrouve vendredi prochain ! En attendant, bon week-end, bonne semaine et bisous tout le monde ! :-)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>_

**Incarn :** Oui, bah... on a tous des moments de fatigue, hein... (oui, j'essaye vainement de défendre l'un de mes persos préférés, ET ALORS ?)

**Luna : **Oui oui, pas de soucis, elle les verra bientôt... enfin, euh... bientôt... *part jeter un coup d'oeil sur les chapitres suivants* Ouais, genre bientôt, au chapitre 18, quoi ! Comment ça, c'est dans longtemps ? Meuh non... !

**Alex :** ENFIN ! Alléluia ! Euh... ça te rappelle quelqu'un ? Ah bon ? Je vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler... *regarde ailleurs*


	10. Chapitre 10

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

><p><span><strong>Secrets Dévoilés<strong>

**Chapitre 10**

Carolina attendit. Elle n'osait pas bouger dans cette immense salle vide et inconnue qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais alors pas du tout DU TOUT. Subitement, elle se rappela avec une certaine angoisse ses cours d'histoire de troisième, au collège, et songea avec un tressaillement que cette grande pièce grise et vide lui faisait affreusement penser… à des… camps d'extermination. Aux chambres à gaz, plus précisément. Allait-elle se faire gazer ? Bon, euh… et donc mourir ? Non… pourquoi Rufus lui ferait-il subir une telle chose ? Et Tseng, Reno… Ils avaient pourtant l'air de l'apprécier, pour le moment… Et ils l'avaient bien accueillie au sein de leur unité. Était-ce un piège ? Des mensonges ? Lui avaient-ils tous menti, et ce, depuis son arrivée dans cette tour ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings à cette idée. Et ce silence qui l'angoissait tellement…

_Reno, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous… ? _songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait son stress monter, lentement, mais sûrement. _J'ai pas envie de crever ici, moi !_

À son grand soulagement, le Turk roux finit par la rejoindre. Bon… donc si Reno était finalement dans la salle avec elle, elle n'allait pas mourir gazée… ou alors le rouquin faisait tellement chier tout le monde que Rufus avait décidé de l'éliminer lui aussi ? Non, ça paraissait illogique. Reno était certes assez enquiquinant lorsqu'il s'y mettait, mais il était redoutablement efficace. Alors… bon, elle, ok, mais pourquoi le supprimer lui, dans ce cas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille tandis que Reno s'approchait d'elle au centre de la pièce.

- Bof, pas grand-chose… un truc marrant.

_Bon. On va peut-être pas mourir, finalement,_ songea l'adolescente avec une certaine satisfaction.

Du coup, sa bonne humeur revint aussi vite qu'elle avait disparue. Elle poussa néanmoins un grand soupir de soulagement. Elle avait eu la plus belle peur de toute sa vie. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait vraiment cru que sa vie se terminerait dans cette salle.

- Ouh… j'aime pas les « trucs marrants » avec toi… commenta-t-elle.

- Peuh, tu dis ça, mais t'as encore rien vu, fit Reno avec un sourire.

- Ouais, ben j'ai quand même peur…

- Mais non, y'a pas de quoi flipper, t'inquiète. Bon, ça s'active, ce machin, ou faut que j'y retourne ?

Comme pour répondre à la question du Turk, la salle fut soudain plongée dans le noir. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Ah, ben quand même…

Il y eut quelques instants de silence. Différents bruits métalliques se firent entende, suivis de déclics et de petits bips, certains graves, d'autres aigus. Un son étrange, comme des rouages qui tournaient et s'entrechoquaient. Puis vint un long sifflement. Puis, plus rien.

- Reno ? l'interpella Carolina, qui n'avait soudainement pas l'air très rassurée. Il se passe quoi, là ?

- Mais rien, je te dis, calme-toi… soupira le roux. Tiens, tu veux un câlin pour te rassurer ?

- Mais que… ça va pas la tête ?! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Bah, c'était une proposition comme une autre, hein…

- Idiot.

Il y eut soudainement un éclair blanc aveuglant et les deux Turks se retrouvèrent… dans une plaine. Une plaine verdoyante, avec au loin, des collines et un ciel bleu pâle. Ils avaient donc quitté la tour Shinra ? Par téléportation, sans doute ? Et… il y avait aussi un monstre, pile en face d'eux. Un gros monstre. Un très gros monstre. Un… un…

- Euh… c'est pas un Béhémoth, ça ?

- Si, c'en est un.

- Mais… la vache, mais c'est dangereux comme bestiole, ça !

- Mh.

Carolina resta silencieuse et s'efforça de conserver son calme et son sang-froid pour réfléchir quelques secondes. Même si, à cet instant précis, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou le plus vite possible en hurlant comme une demeurée. Mais… la situation lui paraissait suspecte. Pourquoi Reno était-il si calme face à cette créature dont les attaques étaient si souvent mortelles ? Et que faisaient-ils désormais dans cette plaine alors que cinq minutes auparavant, ils étaient tranquilles dans une salle de la Tour Shinra numéro deux ? Mais alors… tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… si ? C'était difficile à croire…

- Ce serait pas… un genre d'entraînement virtuel ? Comme dans « Crisis Core » ?

- « Crisis Core » ? répéta Reno, perdu. Euh, ouais… c'est quoi ?

- Ah, euh, je voulais dire… le truc que faisaient Zack, Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, et tous les autres SOLDATS, là…

- Si, c'este exactement ça… sans ces casques qui donnent l'air de débiles profonds à ceux qui les portent, précisa le rouquin avec un sourire hilare.

- Vrai ? Mais c'est trop génial ! s'enthousiasma l'adolescente brune.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce serait marrant ! lui rappela Reno en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ignorant ses protestations. Pourquoi tu me crois jamais ?

Sans répondre à cet espèce de pignouf aux cheveux roses (haha, et toc !), Carolina s'avança d'un pas vers le Bahamut, curieuse d'observer les réactions du monstre virtuel. Allait-il l'attaquer ? Était-il capable de la blesser réellement ? Elle frissonna à cette idée. L'imposante bête qui était au moins deux fois plus grande qu'elle ne broncha pas, se contentant de montrer les crocs. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer à avancer, le Turk l'interpella.

- Lui, ce sera pour plus tard. À moins que tu veilles te faire bouffer un bras… (elle recula brusquement, frissonnante) Viens plutôt dans ce coin-là, pour le moment.

Docilement, la jeune fille obéit, luttant contre son envie soudaine d'assommer ce rabat-joie. Elle rejoignit Reno et ils observèrent tous les deux les collines qui s'étalaient face à eux. L'adolescente brune, sentant sa mauvaise humeur remonter vaguement à la surface, était distraitement en train de se demander pourquoi ce pignouf l'avait appelée lorsque soudain, dans un rayon bleu électrique, plusieurs armes apparurent en face d'elle, semblant flotter dans les airs.

- Woah !

Il y avait de tout : des couteaux, des dagues, des épées (courtes ou longues, ou aussi grosses que celle qui avait appartenue à Angeal, puis à Zack et enfin à Cloud), des sabres, un truc bizarre qui ressemblait vaguement à la Masamune de Sephiroth, des shurikens, des fusils et des pistolets de différentes tailles, des arcs, des arbalètes, des choses étranges qui ressemblaient à des bâtons de combats, semblables à ceux d'Aeris, des lance-bombes, des gants renforcés de différents dispositifs en métal, comme des griffes, par exemple, des haches, des lances, des javelots, des katanas courts et longs, des grenades, des filets, des tridents… vraiment, il y avait tout et n'importe quoi. De quoi faire tourner la tête de tous les amateurs d'armes du monde entier (que ce soir la Terre ou Gaïa). Et… de quoi impressionner fortement l'adolescente brune. Qui observait toute cette artillerie volante avec des yeux ronds. Pendant que Reno esquissait un sourire en coin face à sa réaction et que, derrière eux, le Bahamut bâillait bruyamment.

- C'est… c'est… c'est quoi ça ? finit-elle par demander, ou plutôt, bégayer.

- Ça, répondit Reno, c'est toutes les armes dispos dans l'armurerie de la Shinra.

- Ça… ça fait beaucoup, dis donc…

- Eh ouais. Et aujourd'hui, le but du jeu, c'est de t'en trouver une qui te convienne.

- Euh… ah. Ok.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, puis finit par attraper une arme au hasard. Comme par hasard, c'était une ÉNORME épée, encore plus imposante que celle de Cloud, si c'était possible. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait vraiment se battre avec cet énorme machin.

_Bon, alors voyons voir…_

Elle tenta de la soulever… mais… impossible. Et dès qu'elle eut réussi à la décoller du sol de seulement quelques centimètres, elle faillit tomber tellement elle était lourde. Bon, euh… celle-ci, c'était impossible. Ça n'allait pas le faire. Comment voulez-vous combattre correctement vos ennemis avec une arme que vous n'êtes même pas capable de soulever ?

- Je… crois… que ce sera pas celle-ci, soupira-t-elle finalement en lâchant l'épée, qui s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Effectivement, ça me paraît assez… clair, commenta à son tour le rouquin, qui était plié en deux, mort de rire.

- Oh, ça va, hein ! protesta Carolina en souriant à son tour. Bon, ben ça commence bien…

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 10 des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review ! ^^ Ça fait toujours plaisir ! :-)<p>

Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient ce moment avec impatience, mais... non, Carolina n'est pas morte ! x) Vous y avez cru, hein ? Avouez, vous y avez cru !

... Non. Pas du tout. D'accord. -_-' Tant pis.

Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un bon week-end, une bonne semaine, et je vous donne endez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 11 ! Bisous tout le monde ! :-D

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>_

**Yasu : **... euh, tu vas bien ? ^^'

**Luna :** Pff, c'était vraiment si facile que ça à deviner ? :-(

**Qulbu :** T'inquiète pas pour son papounet, ça arrive, ça arrive... doucement, mais sûrement... (ouais, j'aime bien cette expresion xD Encore plus depuis que j'ai découvert qu'elle était dans "Loveless" ! :-D)

**Alex :** Raahhh, tu m'énèèèrves ! T'as qu'à écrire la suite, tant que t'y es ! (meuh oui je t'embête xD)


	11. Chapitre 11

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 11**

Après de longs et multiples essais sur le Bahamut virtuel, souffre-douleur du jour d'une Carolina en furie, cette dernière sut finalement avec quelle arme elle était le plus à l'aise en combat. Ou plutôt, avec quelle**s** arme**s**… Elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça en lancer de couteaux. Elle était même plutôt bonne, mais la jeune fille détestait se trouver loin de son adversaire, et donc lui laisser la possibilité de s'échapper. Alors ce serait non. Avec une lance, elle excellait, mais… son arme était plus grande qu'elle, et c'était donc un peu difficile de la manier. Pas terrible.

Elle avait choisi de se battre armée de deux épées. Afin d'être sûre de son choix, elle fit un dernier essai, sous le regard de Reno, légèrement admiratif, il est vrai, qui trouvait qu'elle ne se battait pas trop mal, finalement. Une arme dans chaque main, elle se rua vers le Béhémoth.

À vrai dire, le matin même, elle ne savait même pas se battre. Elle n'avait jamais tenu une seule arme de toute sa vie. Lorsqu'il avait appris cela, une fois qu'elle eut trouvé une épée qu'elle était capable de manier, Reno avait soupiré. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, après tout, quelle gamine de seize ans aurait été capable de manier des armes comme celles-là ? Il maintenait qu'elle n'avait en réalité pas grand-chose à faire avec eux, chez les Turks. Mais surtout… et c'est vrai qu'il lui était difficile de l'avouer… il trouvait en réalité qu'elle était trop jeune pour se battre. Après tout, elle n'était même pas majeure, elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente. C'était trop dangereux pour elle…

Alors, durant toute la matinée, il avait appris à Carolina à se servir des différentes armes. Lui avait parlé de leurs atouts, mais aussi de leurs points faibles. Lui avait expliqué comment les manier correctement, quelles erreurs elle ne devait pas commettre, comment les éviter. Lui avait souvent montré lui-même tel ou tel mouvement à accomplir. L'avait corrigée lorsqu'elle se trompait. Il avait décidé de se démener afin qu'elle puisse se battre à la perfection (enfin, presque).

Il l'avait aidé, lui avait montré l'exemple. Ce qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais fait auparavant, pour qui que ce soit. Il s'était toujours occupé uniquement de lui, en laissant les autres se débrouiller tout seuls. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Et elle lui en avait été reconnaissante… il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux bleu océan. Personne ne lui avait jamais adressé un regard comme le sien à cet instant-là. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier Carolina. Mais… vraiment. Pas juste un petit peu, quoi. Il aimait être avec elle, lui parler, et la faire rire aux éclats lorsqu'il faisait un peu le zouave. Il adorait lui apprendre des choses, comme il l'avait fait ce matin. Il appréciait aussi à sa juste valeur ce regard légèrement admirateur qu'elle lui lançait dans ces moments-là. Oui. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même, mais… finalement, peut-être que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça que Carolina reste avec eux à la Shinra. Peut-être même était-ce mieux ainsi. Pour eux et leur unité, peut-être, mais aussi pour elle… pour lui… ?

- Ohé, Reno, tu rêves ?

Le rouquin secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits, et se maudit intérieurement. Oui, il rêvait… et n'avait donc même pas remarqué que Carolina avait depuis longtemps tué le Béhémoth virtuel (comment elle avait fait ?) et l'observait pensivement.

- Euh… ouais, quoi ?

- On fait quoi, maintenant ?

- Euh… et si on allait manger ? proposa-t-il. Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai faim…

- Euh… oui, moi aussi.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, un des rares objets qui étaient encore originaires de la Terre… et écarquilla les yeux.

- Euh… il va être deux heures et quart…

Reno éclata de rire à cette remarque.

- Ok, je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai si faim… alors, tu viens ?

- Oui, j'arrive… mais les épées, j'en fais quoi ?

- Bof, laisse-les là, on reviendra les chercher tout à l'heure.

- D'accord.

Les deux Turks partirent donc manger. Comme il était assez tard, ils ne virent personne. Ni Rude, ni Tseng, ni Elena (ouf). Ils déjeunèrent donc tranquillement et à trois heures, ils repartirent au quarante-et-unième étage. Carolina voulut de nouveau retourner dans la salle où ils se trouvaient ensemble ce matin, mais Reno lui saisit le poignet et la retint, l'en empêchant.

- Ben, on y retourne pas ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- C'était un entraînement virtuel, je te rappelle… ce serait pas mieux d'être armée avec de vraies armes ?

- Euh, si. T'as raison. Enfin, je crois.

- Évidemment que j'ai raison, lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ok, ok, abdiqua-t-elle. Par contre, euh… tu veux bien arrêter de me serrer comme ça, s'te plaît ?

Ils baissèrent la tête tous les deux au même instant et leurs regards se posèrent sur la main du jeune homme, qui tenait toujours fermement le poignet de l'adolescente. Il la lâcha brusquement tandis qu'elle se sentait rougir légèrement une fois de plus. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et observa le poignet de la jeune fille, où une marque rouge apparaissait peu à peu. Mince. Il avait donc serré si fort que ça… ? Par réflexe, sans doute. Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison… Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pasvoir d'autre raison.

- Désolé. Je… je t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

Elle secoua la tête tout en lui adressant un regard surpris. Reno… venait de s'excuser. Oui, il s'était excusé. Il avait un peu bafouillé, même, et détournait à présent le regard. Il s'était inquiété et lui avait demandé si il ne lui avait pas fait mal en la serrant trop fort… elle ne le reconnaissait plus, à vrai dire. Où se trouvait le jeune homme sûr de lui et même un brin arrogant dont elle avait fait la connaissance dans « Final Fantasy VII » ? Où était passé, à cet instant, le pitre de service d' « Advent Children » ? Ils étaient bien présents tous les deux, mais des fois, ils disparaissaient brièvement, révélant à Carolina des facettes de la personnalité de Reno qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pas encore, du moins. Et… qu'elle appréciait…

Les deux Turks se rendirent donc dans la salle située tout au bout du couloir. Elle contenait plusieurs armoires en métal ainsi qu'un écran tactile incrusté dans un épais pilier de marbre noir se situant au centre de la pièce. Ils s'en approchèrent. L'écran représentait une barre de recherche ainsi qu'un clavier. Reno pianota rapidement le mot « épées » et un chiffre apparut, le numéro six. Le Turk se détourna ensuite du pilier et, tout en s'enfonçant dans la salle aux murs d'un blanc immaculée envahie d'armoires métalliques, expliqua à la jeune fille :

- Ici, c'est l'armurerie. Tu tapes un nom d'arme sur l'écran tactile que t'as vu dans le pilier, et ça te donne le numéro de l'armoire où l'arme que tu cherches est rangée.

- Ok. C'est cool comme système… s'émerveilla-t-elle.

- Eh, t'es à la Shinra, ma vieille, la taquina le jeune homme en la poussant du coude. Faut pas non plus l'oublier. Question technologie, tu trouveras pas mieux dans tout Gaïa !

- D'accord. Je ne l'oublierai pas, affirma Carolina en hochant la tête.

- J'aime mieux ça.

Reno trouva finalement l'armoire numéro six et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvaient de nombreuses épées, toutes différentes les unes des autres. Il se décala et laissa sa place à Carolina.

- Donc tu te bats avec deux, c'est ça ? Ben là, t'as le choix… évite simplement toutes les grosses du fond, lui rappela-t-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

- Ouais, j'essaierai.

Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé par-dessus son épaule, puis observa longuement toutes les armes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Après de longs moments de silence, elle en tira finalement deux du lot. Elles étaient toutes deux plus ou moins identiques, en acier, avec une garde recouverte de cuir sombre, presque noir. L'une possédait de minuscules cristaux orangés. L'autre, des petites pierres également, mais celles-ci étaient vertes. Ces deux lames étaient à la fois toutes simples et d'une beauté incroyable, aux yeux de la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'avait possédé de pareils objets. Elles étaient uniques. Et l'adolescente était persuadée que ces armes ne la quitteraient plus avant un long, très long moment…

- C'est vrai qu'elles sont sympas, reconnut Reno en se rapprochant d'elle. Tiens, tu pourras les porter avec ça.

Il lui tendit une sorte de baudrier en cuir, lui permettant de porter ses deux épées accrochées dans son dos. Elle le remercia et le mit aussitôt, puis y plaça ses armes. Dès que cela fut fait, un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière eux. Une personne était entrée dans la pièce et les rejoignait. Carolina se retourna brusquement, mais ce n'était que Tseng. Elle soupira. Il avait réussi à lui faire peur… !

- Ah, vous êtes là, tous les deux… Rufus veut vous voir.

Les deux Turks échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Carolina juste avant que Reno ne la reprenne en lui donnant un coup de coude plus ou moins discret.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu le verras par toi-même.

Ils quittèrent la salle tous les trois, et le Wutaïen les escorta jusqu'au bureau du Président. Dans l'ascenseur, il remarqua :

- Alors comme ça, tu as choisi des épées.

- Hm, confirma simplement l'adolescente en hochant sa tête brune, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

L'ascenseur parvint finalement au dernier étage de la Tour Shinra. Les trois Turks s'engagèrent dans le couloir, puis le Wutaïen les abandonna. Après avoir échangé un regard aussi surpris et légèrement craintif pour l'une que rassurant et curieux pour l'autre, Reno finit par frapper à la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du Président Rufus Shinra.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 11 des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :-) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review après votre lecture, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^<p>

Alors, que va-t-il se passer ? Pourquoi Rufus veut-il voir nos deux Turks ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoooiii ?

... À votre avis ? ;-)

Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, une bonne nuit, un bon week-end et/ou une bonne semaine... et je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 11 des aventures de Carolina !

À plus tout le monde ! :-D

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>_

**Yasu :** Heeuuu... ok, je veux bien t'en donner, mais juste la moitié, alors ! ^^ L'autre moitié revient à Alex0912... ;-) Et, euh... un Béhémoth en animal de compagnie ? Oo ... oui... tu vas bien ?

**Luna : **Bah, c'est un Béhémoth virtuel, quoi ! ^^ Ouais, je sais, explication pourrie.

**Tinkerbell** **:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Contente que ça te plaise ! Pour Reno et Caro, bah... tu verras bien ! :-p

**Alex :** Ok pour les armes, mais tu partage avec Yasu ! xD Vous battez pas, yen aura pour tout le monde :-p Et sinon désolée, mais Carolina me va bien comme OC, je ne la remplacerai pas par toi ! ^^


	12. Chapitre 12

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 12**

Parcourant d'un regard las les différentes feuilles qui recouvraient son bureau, Rufus releva la tête subitement lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau. Son regard assombri et ennuyé par tous les dossiers sans grand intérêt qu'il avait à traiter s'éclaircit légèrement quand il reconnut Carolina et Reno. Bon, hum… le second le soûlait un peu, par moments. Il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Mais Carolina… Tseng lui avait fait part des progrès de la jeune fille, ainsi que de son étonnement. Et il ne regrettait pas son choix de l'avoir intégré à l'équipe des Turks. Il sentait que cette adolescente deviendrait vite un excellent élément. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir comment elle se débrouillerait en situation réelle.

- Bon, alors… vous voulez quoi, patron ? l'interrogea le jeune homme en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Le Président poussa un soupir en se demandant combien de temps il parviendrait à supporter cet énergumène roux… plus qu'agaçant. Puis il s'adressa aux deux Turks qui se tenaient devant lui.

- On nous a signalé que de nombreux monstres ont fait leur apparition aux abords de Costa del Sol, commença-t-il calmement.

- Ouais, et ? fit Reno en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_Un jour, je le tuerai… Vraiment…_ pensa Rufus en retenant un soupir exaspéré.

- Rufus… vous pouvez continuer ? demanda Carolina.

_Carolina, tu peux dire à Reno de se taire ?_

Le Président Shinra hocha néanmoins la tête et poursuivit donc, non sans avoir au préalable averti le rouquin d'un regard noir :

- Demain vous partirez donc en mission à Costa del Sol.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, puis ajouta :

- Ensemble.

Les deux Turks échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Sérieux ? s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

- Oui. Si les monstres continuent de proliférer là-bas, les habitants vont finir par s'en plaindre. Il vaut mieux s'en occuper avant que ça ne pose problème. Et comme ce n'est pas une mission bien dangereuse, vous irez tous les deux. Il est temps que Carolina sorte un peu de cette tour.

- Ok, ça marche ! fit Reno avec un grand sourire.

- Je compte sur vous.

- Chef, oui, chef ! s'écria Carolina avec enthousiasme en souriant à son tour.

Elle se tourna vers son collègue roux et lui adressa un sourire éclatant d'enthousiasme tandis que Rufus les observait en secouant la tête, désespéré face à tant d'enfantillages de la part de ses Turks.

- Ces pauvres monstres, ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Pas vrai, Reno ?

- Tu m'étonnes ! Allez, tope là Caro, on part en mission ! lui répondit-il sur un ton enjoué.

- Yep !

L'adolescente brune et le jeune homme roux échangèrent un sourire ravi, aussi contents l'un que l'autre de partir en mission ensemble. Surtout que ce serait la première mission de Carolina. Cette dernière était toute excitée à cette idée. Et espérait qu'elle parviendrait à se débrouiller. Elle était surtout heureuse de n'avoir que de simples monstres à tuer… pour le moment.

- Content que ça vous fasse aussi plaisir, intervint alors Rufus avec un brin d'ironie. Reno, je te laisse lui apprendre à rédiger ses rapports. Bonne chance à vous deux.

- Merci ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Le rouquin tira Carolina par la manche. Il était temps pour eux de s'en aller. Elle hocha la tête et s'apprêta à le suivre, mais la voix du Président l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ait quitté son bureau.

- Carolina, peux-tu rester un instant, s'il te plaît ?

- Euh, oui… accepta-t-elle (en particulier parce qu'elle n'avait pas tellement le choix). M'attends pas, Reno, je te rejoindrai à la cafèt, lança-t-elle dans le couloir.

- D'acc, ça marche ! entendit-elle avant que la porte du bureau ne se referme.

Avec hésitation, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, elle se retourna, s'approcha du bureau de Rufus et plongea ses yeux bleu océan dans les siens, qui étaient eux aussi bleus, mais d'une couleur moins vive, avec une pointe de gris. Comme ceux de Reno. Quoique… non. Le regard de Reno brillait d'une étrange étincelle qu'elle ne retrouvait pas dans celui du Président Shinra. Mais… les yeux de Rufus avaient quelque chose de particulier, eux aussi. Mais elle était incapable de dire quoi. Et cela la troublait.

- Vous… vouliez me parler ?

Le Président hocha simplement la tête. Sans un mot, il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers son armoire. Carolina l'observa, intriguée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et ne bougea pas. Il ouvrit le meuble et en sortit… une arme. Un revolver noir et brillant. La jeune fille se remit aussitôt à s'inquiéter et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien fabriquer avec ça. Par un mouvement instinctif, elle recula légèrement, crispée, le regard toujours fixé sur l'arme à feu que l'homme tenait dans sa main. Ses maudits cours d'histoire lui revinrent une nouvelle fois en mémoire et elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas la tuer. Était-elle finalement inutile ? Mais alors, pourquoi lui avait-il dit à l'instant qu'elle partait en mission avec Reno ? Non, ce n'était pas logique… Peut-être que ce sadique voulait la rassurer avec une bonne nouvelle qui la comblerait de joie avant de lui annoncer avec un ton déçu que, oh ben zut, ce ne serait pas possible finalement, et puis bye-bye… non, quand même pas… Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle ne voulait pas le croire.

_Rufus… dis-moi que tu n'es pas si cruel… _songea Carolina en croisant discrètement les doigts derrière son dos. _Dis-moi que j'ai bien fait de te faire confiance…_

Rufus revint vers elle, toujours en silence, et plongea son regard dans le sien pour la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes. L'adolescente se sentit tressaillir. Mais… pas vraiment de peur, cette fois… plutôt parce que le Président la fixait avec une intensité étrange. Un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Un regard qui l'intriguait. Parce qu'il pouvait avoir mille et une significations possibles. Un regard qu'elle appréci…

_HEEIINNN ? Non mais oh, calme-toi ma fille, tu penses à quoi, là ?_ se reprit mentalement Carolina en se flanquant une baffe imaginaire magistrale. _Rufus et toi, c'est juste du grand n'importe quoi, ma vieille ! Sérieusement… Et puis t'es une Turk, maintenant, bordel ! Et lui, c'est le Président, t'entends ? Le Pré-si-dent !_

Rufus dut se rendre compte que la jeune fille était soudainement mal à l'aise. Il se résolut à baisser les yeux, chose que par fierté il ne faisait quasiment jamais, avec personne, et lui tendit finalement le revolver.

- Prends-le.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'arme qu'il tenait toujours, puis son regard revint se poser sur lui. Surprise, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement.

- Ça peut toujours servir d'en avoir un sur soi, insista-t-il doucement, avec le ton sombre de celui qui avait déjà connu ce genre de problème.

Carolina reprit finalement ses esprits, puis hocha la tête gravement et s'empara donc du revolver, frôlant au passage la main de Rufus… douce et chaude. Hey, mais… il avait fait exprès, ou quoi ? Elle se sentit rougir à cette pensée. Si elle avait bien compris son regard… alors oui. Évidemment qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

_Pétard, ça faisait longtemps…_ songea-t-elle en retenant à grande peine un soupir.

Rufus ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire, amusé. Partant se rasseoir à son bureau, il lança à Carolina :

- C'est habituel de rougir, chez toi… ?

- Quoi ? Euh, n… non… mentit-elle (très mal).

- … Hm. Je vois. Allez, file avant de te transformer en véritable tomate.

- Pff… ça va, hein ! marmonna l'adolescente avant de quitter le bureau de Rufus.

Le Président observa longuement la porte fermée d'un pensif, repassant dans sa tête la scène qui venait de se dérouler, remarquant certains détails dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte. Son léger recul. Avait-elle donc réellement cru qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire du mal ? Puis ses yeux, surpris, lorsqu'elle avait cru comprendre enfin. Sa main qui avait frôlé la sienne. Et ses joues qui avaient rougi peu à peu. Il jouait avec le feu, et il le savait. Pour la dixième, non, la centième, non, la MILLIÈME fois : il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre lui et Carolina. Mais alors… ce regard qu'ils avaient échangé… son regard à elle, tout d'abord stupéfait, puis… avait-il rêvé ou bien avait-elle réellement… presque… apprécié cet instant ? Que ne donnerait-il pas pour qu'elle lui adresse encore une fois ce regard, empli d'incompréhension et qui, peu à peu, comprenait ce qu'il ressentait en réalité…

Bref. Sinon, mis à part ça… il avait encore des tas de dossier dont il devait s'occuper. Et aussi quelques documents à signer, et un nouveau contrat à étudier. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait désormais plus aucune envie de replonger dans cet ennuyeux fouillis administratif… Mais pourtant, il le fallait. Après tout, il était le Président Shinra.

OOOOO

Carolina partit dans l'ascenseur et attendit patiemment que celui-ci daigne l'amener jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle avait dit à Reno qu'elle le rejoindrait à la cafétéria, oui... Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de manger avec un revolver armé et prêt à l'emploi dans sa poche. Après tout, à l'intérieur de la Tour Shinra, elle ne craignait rien… si ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y avait toujours un risque, si elle croisait Elena, par exemple… Mais… même si la Turk blonde la détestait, visiblement, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle se mette à lui tirer dessus au beau milieu d'un couloir. Ou alors, il faudrait s'inquiéter à propos de sa santé mentale.

Pendant la leeennnte descente de l'appareil, elle contempla pensivement le paysage de Midgar éclairé par la lueur orangée du soleil couchant, sans savoir que quelques étages au-dessus d'elle, Rufus faisait également la même chose. En partie dévastée à cause du Météore, puis du combat contre les Incarnés, Midgar peinait à se remettre debout. Carolina savait que jamais elle ne redeviendrait aussi impressionnante qu'elle l'était auparavant. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Et après tout, dans un sens, c'était peut-être tant mieux. L'adolescente n'avait jamais compris comment tant de gens parvenaient à vivre dans une ville si hétérogène, où la technologie côtoyait la misère, où les plus riches vivaient coupés du monde tandis que les plus pauvres et les classes moyennes luttaient pour survivre et accéder au pouvoir. À sa grande époque, Midgar avait été un mélange étonnant, à la fois bidonville et ville-machine. Désormais, elle n'était plus que ruines, qui tentaient de se reconstruire peu à peu. Mais jamais la Midgar d'autrefois ne réapparaîtrait. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Perdue dans ses pensées, concernant cette ville déchue et tant d'autres choses à la fois, elle se remémora cet instant… plus que particulier, où son regard s'était plongé dans celui de Rufus Shinra. Et ce qu'elle avait cru lire dans ses yeux n'était pas réellement le sentiment auquel elle s'attendait. Mais alors pas du tout. Il était d'ailleurs fort probable qu'elle se soit trompée… sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il… Pourquoi ?

Elle poussa un soupir las. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Dans le jeu « Final Fantasy VII », elle lui aurait volontiers filé une baffe. Voire plusieurs. Elle aurait même été jusqu'à le massacrer à coups de poing, si elle l'avait eu en chair et en os devant elle. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond pâle venait à peine de devenir Président, en perdant ce père qu'il n'avait jamais aimé et dont il n'avait jamais apprécié les méthodes. Il était ambitieux et arrogant. Il voulait avoir le monde à ses pieds. De l'argent, du pouvoir, de la gloire. Voilà les seules choses qui l'intéressaient à cette époque désormais révolue. Aveuglé par sa vanité, il avait été pire que l'ancien Président, qui venait d'être assassiné par Sephiroth. À cause d'eux, Gaïa avait bien failli être anéantie. Aussi bien à cause de l'ancien Général que du nouveau Président. Ils auraient tous les deux été coupables.

Mais dans « Advent Children », elle avait découvert Rufus sous un jour nouveau. Prêt à se racheter, à payer le prix de ses nombreuses erreurs, désireux de faire revivre la Planète. Vraiment. Sincèrement. Son côté de dominateur du monde avait quasiment disparu. Carolina trouvait qu'en un an, en une seule petite année, Rufus Shinra avait bien changé. Il avait… grandi. Mûri. Peut-être que les géostigmates avaient joué un rôle là-dedans… Mais quelles qu'en soient les raisons ou les causes, elle ne pouvait pas le nier : Rufus avait changé. Beaucoup. En bien.

Mais quand même… de là à ce qu'il soit am… l'adolescente ne l'en croyait pas capable. À vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais réellement intéressée à Rufus Shinra. La première fois qu'elle avait vu sa tête blonde apparaître sur l'écran de sa télé, elle avait trouvé qu'il était pas mal… et qu'il avait l'air plus sympa que dans le jeu vidéo. Sans plus. Mais là, il… l'avait regardé… d'une manière si…

Elle grogna et fourra ses poings serrés dans les poches de sa veste noire. Elle se faisait des idées. C'était du grand n'importe quoi cette histoire ! Et même si c'était la vérité. Elle… Il… Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Cette relation entre eux ne pourrait jamais exister.

- Non, Carolina, lança-t-elle à voix haute (de toute façon, elle était toute seule dans l'ascenseur, alors hein…). T'es encore en train de rêver. Rufus n'est pas amoureux de toi. Alors arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec ça.

Ha… comme si de simples paroles pouvaient lui faire oublier ce regard si intense qu'elle avait partagé avec son patron, quelques minutes plus tôt… Elle essayait de se convaincre inutilement. Car elle savait bien qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'histoires. Il l'aimait. Mais elle, non. Enfin, elle ne pensait pas. Et ils n'avaient pas le droit. Elle observa un instant son reflet dans la vitre et conclut dans un marmonnement.

- Pauvre folle, va…

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle éclata de rire. Et décida sur un coup de tête de ne plus jamais repenser à cet incident. Ça, c'était un coup à passer de longues nuits blanches, alors… non merci ! Et elle pria secrètement pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Jamais.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 12 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Ah, et pour ceux et celles qui ont une certaine haine envers Rufus (ils ou elles se reconnaîtront... ^^')... pas taper, siouplaît...<p>

Bref, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit, ainsi qu'un(e) très bon(ne) week-end/semaine... et je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 13 !

Bisous ! :-)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>_

**Yasu :** Cool, merci pour cette petite précision concernant l'armement de notre chère Caro ! ^^ Comment ça va évoluer ? Tu verras bien xD

**Luna :** Avoir peur ? Hm... à ton avis ? x) Et sinon, pour ton dernier commentaire... Caro ira quand même pas jusque là xD Mais elle est bien capable de lui flanquer une baffe, ouais :-)

**Tinkerbell :** Mince, mission et romance, t'as dit ? *repart relire son chapitre* Bah zut alors, comment t'as deviné ? ;-)


	13. Chapitre 13

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 13**

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes d'ascenseur, car celui-ci avait décidé de se montrer étonnamment lent ce soir-là, Carolina parvint finalement à rejoindre Reno à la cafétéria, tout en faisant un détour par sa chambre pour y laisser sa nouvelle arme, qu'elle rangea non loin de ses deux épées. Elle passa en vitesse au self, récupéra de quoi manger (il fallait bien se nourrir, elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser mourir de faim !) et retrouva Reno à leur table habituelle. Celui-ci l'attendait avec impatience.

- Alors, il te voulait quoi le patron ? l'interrogea le jeune homme, curieux, qui rechignait face à ses légumes et grignotait donc ses petits pois un par un.

- Il m'a filé un flingue, lâcha Carolina avant d'entamer son entrée, à savoir une sorte de salade de tomates.

- Ah, c'est tout ?

- Ben… ouais. Il a dit que ça pouvait toujours serv… Hé, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Le rouquin avait cessé de manger et la fixait de son regard bleu/gris, sa fourchette à la main et un vague sourire aux lèvres. Alors ça y'est. Elle l'avait eu. Déjà. Ben il avait pas perdu de temps.

- Rien… c'est juste que…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux sans cesser de sourire, puis lui expliqua tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise :

- Tu vas effectuer ta première mission demain. Et chez les Turks, quand on te donne un flingue…

Il attrapa un petit pois vert fluo, le contempla un instant, puis le lança dans l'assiette de sa collègue, et conclut tranquillement, les yeux brillants :

- … ça veut dire que t'es des nôtres, quoi.

- Ok, fit l'adolescente brune en souriant à son tour avant de résumer avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix : Donc maintenant, je suis officiellement une Turk, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

Leur repas se déroula dans l'ambiance habituelle, à savoir : Reno qui faisait le pitre et balançait connerie sur connerie, et Carolina qui tentait de manger tranquillement tout en répondant aux idioties de son ami. Oui, car plus le temps passait et plus la jeune fille commençait à considérer le rouquin comme son ami. Au même titre que Marlène, Denzel, Vincent, et tous les autres personnages du jeu vidéo qu'elle avait rencontré au Septième Ciel. Euh, bon, mis à part Barret. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Oui, Carolina considérait Reno comme son ami. Et elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Bon, d'accord, elle l'avouait, quand elle avait vu le film « Advent Children », elle l'avait trouvé… hrm, pas mal. Et effectivement, en vrai, il était tout aussi beau. Voire même plus que sur son écran. Mais ce qu'elle appréciait surtout chez lui, c'était son humour. Ok, il était parfois un peu lourd, mais elle ne connaissait pour l'instant personne d'autre dans ce monde qui l'avait plus fait rire que lui. Elle aimait quand il faisait le pitre. Elle aimait quand il la faisait rire. Elle aimait Reno, tout simplement. Mais… en amitié, pas en amour. Enfin, elle ne pensait pas… pas pour le moment, en tout cas…

Cette pensée la plongea dans une réflexion profonde. Elle venait d'un autre monde. De la Terre. D'un « vrai » monde. Tandis que Reno avait toujours vécu ici, à Gaïa. Dans un univers de jeu vidéo… Un univers si différent du sien, qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme magique, imaginaire… irréel. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle rentrerait chez elle. Alors que Reno resterait là. Mais… mis à part cela, rien ne les empêchait de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre… Si, l'âge, peut-être. Quoique, leur différence d'âge n'empêchait pas le fait qu'ils s'entendaient super bien. Alors, du coup… Peut-être pouvait-elle effectivement tomber amoureuse de Reno… ? Ou pas ? Mais si elle parvenait à rentrer chez elle un jour… Bof, de toute façon, sur Terre, elle n'avait plus de « chez elle ». Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'elle avait été amenée à Gaïa ? Oui, mais si elle devenait amoureuse de Reno et qu'elle rentrait chez elle… les séparations seraient plus que douloureuses… Mais… si on lui donnait le choix… désirerait-elle vraiment retourner sur la Terre, dans ce monde qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite ? Ou bien… ne préfèrerait-elle pas demeurer ici, à Gaïa, dans cet univers qu'elle aimait tant, qu'elle connaissait un peu mieux chaque jour ? Où elle avait réussi à se faire des amis et à se construire une vie, contrairement à son ancien monde… et ce, en un peu moins de deux semaines…

Oh, et puis zut, elle ne savait pas, après tout. Et elle n'avait pas envie e se prendre la tête avec ça, pas ici, pas maintenant. Elle verrait bien comment tout cela évoluerait. Pour l'instant, Reno était un ami, point final. Peut-être même son meilleur ami, mais juste un ami… pour le moment… Et toutes ces interrogations commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête, de toute façon. Pire qu'avec Rufus… Euh… une seconde. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle ne repenserait plus jamais à cet incident ?

Le jeune homme roux avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Depuis de longues minutes, elle ne mangeait plus rien. Et elle le dévisageait d'un air songeur. Il posa sa fourchette, abandonnant son combat contre les dizaines de petits pois qui résidaient dans son assiette, et l'interrogea d'un ton curieux.

- Hey, Caro ? Ça va ?

- Hein ? Euh, oui, oui… lui répondit-elle, le regard perdu dans le vague et sans cesser de l'observer, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Il la dévisagea à son tour durant quelques instants, puis ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

- Euh, tu me fais quand même légèrement flipper quand tu me regardes comme ça… Tu le sais, ça ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête et finit par retrouver ses esprits. Détournant enfin son regard du visage du Turk roux, elle baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement et balbutia :

- Euh, désolée, je… euh… je pensais.

- Ouais, j'avais remarqué… et tu pensais à quoi, dis ? fit-il, (trop) curieux.

- À…

Carolina s'interrompit soudainement avant de secouer la tête une nouvelle fois, rougissant encore plus. Non mais elle allait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle pensait à lui ? Et qu'elle se demandait s'il était possible qu'ils tombent amoureux ? Ça allait pas bien, la tête ?! Elle était tarée, ok, aussi tarée que lui, peut-être, mais tout de même pas à ce point là…

- Non, je… je peux pas te dire. Désolée.

- Rho, t'es sûre ? tenta quand même le rouquin.

- Oui. C'est… personnel. Excuse-moi.

- Bon, tant pis, grommela-t-il.

Les deux Turks mangèrent donc leur dessert sans échanger d'autres paroles, puis quittèrent la cafétéria et prirent l'ascenseur afin de regagner leurs chambres. Le silence qui s'était soudainement abattu entre eux soûlait Reno au plus haut point. Dans l'ascenseur, qui était toujours aussi lent, il se remit donc à faire l'idiot, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire de nouveau Carolina et ramena avec eux la bonne humeur qu'il affectionnait tant. En fait… finalement, il avait changé d'avis. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela que Carolina ait rejoint les Turks, et encore moins d'être son « baby-sitter » attitré. Car lui aussi appréciait la jeune fille. Il aimait bien la faire rire. Il aimait aussi quand elle se lâchait un peu, comme lui. Au fond, ils avaient un peu le même caractère, tous les deux. Il aimait bien Rude, avec qui il réalisait la plupart de ses missions, mais… C'était quand même sympa d'avoir dans l'équipe quelqu'un qui avait plus ou moins la même personnalité que lui. Quelqu'un qui ne l'engueulait pas dès qu'il se mettait à faire l'andouille. Quelqu'un qui allait même jusqu'à faire l'andouille avec lui de temps en temps, rendez-vous compte ! Ouais, c'était vraiment sympa. Ça le changeait agréablement. Au fond, depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'ils avaient tous les deux le même caractère… il avait changé d'avis sur cette fille.

- Reno, tu rêves… toi aussi ! lui fit remarquer Carolina.

- Oui, bah quoi, j'ai pas le droit ? grommela le Turk en se retournant vers la vitre.

- Alors, tu pensais à quoi, toi ? l'interrogea malicieusement l'adolescente en venant se placer à côté de lui.

- Bah en fait…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'adolescente brune, se passa une main dans ses cheveux à la couleur… étonnante, à mi-chemin entre le rouge et le rose, puis lui révéla avec un demi-sourire :

- En fait j'étais en train de me dire que… j'étais vachement contente que t'ais rejoint les Turks. Je suis plus le seul à faire l'idiot de temps en temps… t'imagine même pas à quel point c'est cool.

Carolina fut un instant surprise de la réponse du rouquin… elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui sorte ça. Elle ne s'attendait même pas à ce qu'il lui réponde, pour être franche. Mais… elle en était plutôt contente, à vrai dire. Le jeune homme semblait l'apprécier, et ça, c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Elle lui adressa un sourire étincelant. Il lui sourit en retour. Pas avec un de ses sourires en coin de renard malicieux, mais avec un vrai grand sourire étincelant, un brin charmeur, peut-être… Elle réalisa qu'elle adorait aussi le sourire de Reno. Ainsi que ses yeux bleu/gris, qui brillaient d'un éclat particulier. Et ces étranges marques rouges qu'il avait autour des yeux… Euh, elle adorait pleins de trucs, chez lui, en fait. Bref, elle l'adorait tout court, quoi.

- Et toi, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis contente d'être ici, lui avoua-t-elle à son tour. À la fois ici, à la Tour Shinra, mais aussi dans ce monde, sur Gaïa… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tout cela puisse m'arriver un jour. Pour moi… ce n'était qu'un univers imaginaire… et irréel… Et pourtant, j'ai réussi à y trouver ma place. J'ai même l'impression d'être chez moi, tu vois ? Que la Terre n'était pas faite pour moi, que Gaïa est mon véritable monde.

Elle plongea son regard bleu océan dans celui du jeune homme, et malgré une impression fugace d'en avoir déjà trop dit, elle compléta dans un murmure hésitant :

- J'ai l'impression de rêver. Et… je ne veux pas me réveiller. Jamais.

Reno dévisagea un instant la jeune fille tout en cherchant ses mots. Cette mèche dorée qui était venue cacher son visage ne lui déplaisait pas, mais… Obéissant à une impulsion soudaine, il tendit la main et remit cette mèche rebelle en place derrière l'oreille droite de Carolina. Puis il lui prit la main et lui sourit encore une fois, ignorant royalement son regard… plus que surpris.

- Je te garantis que tu rêves pas, Caro. Peut-être que pour toi, jusqu'à récemment, nous n'étions pas réels. Mais je te jure que ce que tu es en train de vivre en ce moment n'est pas un rêve. Tu es bien ici, sur Gaïa. Dans la Tour Shinra. Chez les Turks. Dans cet ascenseur pourri toujours aussi lent. Avec moi, rajouta-t-il après un court silence.

Carolina resta quelques instants indécise, un peu perdue. Il lui avait vraiment pris la main ? Elle baissa les yeux furtivement. Oui. Elle ne rêvait pas, comme il venait de le lui dire.

- Avec toi… répéta-t-elle pensivement, le regard de nouveau dans le vague.

Soudainement, elle retira sa main de celle de Reno. Le regard du jeune homme se fit tout d'abord surpris, et un peu déçu de la voir ainsi refuser tout contact… avant de devenir encore plus stupéfait. Mais cette fois… presque… attendri également. L'adolescente avait refermé ses bras autour de lui et l'enlaçait, le serrant fort contre elle. Si fort qu'il crut bien qu'elle allait l'étouffer, d'ailleurs. Il y croyait pas… il était vraiment dans ses bras ? Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard d'un bleu profond de la jeune fille. Oui. Il ne rêvait pas, elle venait bien de l'enlacer. La tête posée contre son épaule, elle lui murmura :

- Reno… si c'est un rêve… alors ne me réveille jamais.

Reno esquissa un sourire en coin. Elle était bouchée, celle-là, ou quoi ? Il venait de lui dire que c'était réel… À son tour, il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra doucement contre lui.

- Je te le promets. Continue de rêver, lui souffla-t-il quand même à l'oreille.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Avec toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire malicieux. Je t'interdis de quitter mon rêve, t'entends ?

- Pas de problème, ça marche.

_Et puis de toute façon, _pensa-t-il en contemplant la jeune fille pelotonnée contre lui, _ton rêve est une prison que je ne voudrais quitter pour rien au monde, Carolina…_

Il esquissa un demi-sourire amusé. Il ne se savait pas si poète… cette fille avait vraiment de drôles d'effets sur lui. Mais bon… il devrait s'y habituer. Car il semblait bien qu'il devrait se la coltiner un bon moment, à partir d'aujourd'hui…

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 13 des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :-)<p>

Bon, je sens que je vais me faire râler dessus, mais... je ne pourrais pas publier le chapitre 14 la semaine prochaine, et étant donné que je vais de nouveau arrêter la publication le temps des vacances de Noël, ben... Oui, oui, vous avez bien deviné, ceci est officiellement le dernier chapitre de 2014 xD Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le **Vendredi 9 Janvier 2015** pour la suite de ces aventures ! Et si vous voulez tout savoir, on en est bientôt à la moitié ;-)

Voilà voilà... je vous souhaite donc :

- Une bonne matinée/après-midi/journée/soirée/nuit (rayer la mention inutile xD)

- Un bon week-end ou une bonne semaine (tout dépend ^^)

- Ainsi qu'un joyeux Noël, une bonne année, de joyeuses fêtes, etc. etc. !

On se retrouve en 2015 pour la suite de ces aventures ! (et pour découvrir enfin cette fameuse mission ! Niark niark, vous devrez patienter jusque là !)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>_**

**Tinkerbell :** Héhé, pour la mission, tu devras encore attendre ! :-p

**Lunagarden : **Tu verras bien comment tout ça se terminera ! mais oui, je suis d'accord, et ce dans tous les cas : toux aux abris !


End file.
